Fantasy is Reality
by Raining Moon Song
Summary: Tory, a fourteen-year-old girl with a new game obsession, finds herself literally falling into the very game. The thing is, she hasn't beaten the game yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really need to stop this. Another self insert? Can you say, addiction? Well, it was either FFXII or Shadow of the Colossus…how would that one even work, anyways?!**

**Oh, by the way, I hit another minor road block in ToM, so I'm putting that off for a while longer. Hopefully this will appease your probably impatience with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sexy sky pirate named Balthier, the adorable Larsa Solidor, or anyone else in that game.**

**BTW, I'm starting this during my first play through of the game, and have not seen the ending. **_**Please no spoilers.**_

**---**

**Fantasy is Reality**

---

"No!! NO!! DON'T KILL THE BABY!!!" I screamed as the black chocobo pecked Larsa nearly to death. Just as Balthier fired his crossbow and finished off the offending bird, the other remaining chocobo finished the job. "Darnit. He killed my baby." I had Ashe cast Raise, bringing the adorable kid back to life so he could hi-potion himself to health again.

I grumbled to myself as the screen flickered slightly darker, and the sound became quiet. That was the fifth time it had done it within two minutes. Leaning forward, I smacked the side of the television, causing it to return to normal. Just as I was leaning back into the butterfly chair, the screen blacked out. That was new.

"No!!" I shouted. "Dude, no!!" I smacked my hand against the side of the screen repeatedly, growing desperate when nothing was happening. "Duuuuuuude!!!"

I fell back, groaning in defeat. Again, a surprise: the TV fixed itself. The problem being, it was on the start screen, and New Game was the only option. I yelped, reaching to reset the PS2 to see if the memory card's data had been completely destroyed, but even as I hit the button over and over, panicking (I was borrowing the PS2 and memory card from my sister's boyfriend), the screen flashed a brighter color than it should have, and it became white. At this point I stopped playing with the button and tried to run for the door, thinking the TV was going to explode, but my hand barely got to the wall so I could launch myself out faster when the entire room went white, and I was floating.

After what seemed an eternity of the whiteness, and after I had stopped panicking, I heard a voice.

"_People of Rabanastre. Is it with hatred that you look upon your Consul? With hatred, you look upon the Empire?"_

I frowned. That…was Vayne Solidor…right? I heard people shouting back at him, sounding angry.

"_There was little point in asking. But know this: I harbor no idle hopes of frustrating that hatred. Nor shall I ask your fealty. That is the due of your fallen kind and rightly…"_

The voice faded, and I suddenly became aware of the face that I was falling, in the direction I was facing away from.

"!!!" I screeched, flailing as I saw the first cloud pass me by. Realizing what was happening, I began to laugh hysterically at the fact that I FINALLY got to do something cool with my life, before starting to scream again. I hadn't even beaten the game yet.

About a second after Vayne's voice finally reached my ears once more, I heard screams, and then…

I stopped moving. I had landed.

On a person.

I choked on a breath of air, rolling off the poor guy or girl sluggishly as I stammered apologies.

There was a rushing, clunking sound, and I felt my paranoia spring up as a bunch of people wearing suits of armor—imperials—surrounded us, some rushing forward, though none of their words were making sense as I struggled to my knees, only to be hauled up by one of those imperials.

"You!! How dare you--"

I screamed, trying to pull my arm away, but to no avail. The man was too strong, and I was looking death in the eye, I just knew it…

"Release the lady!" a voice behind me commanded. It took me a moment to register that he was behind me, of course, and by the time I had my head turned, the guard had let my arm go and all the ones who had surrounded us were backing up. I ended up falling to the ground once more, but that hardly bothered me.

Taking note of the waving brown hair and the features (though he looked ruffled up a bit, and I realized I had fallen on him and actually felt a bit guilty for the lying jerk), I opened my mouth to blurt "Vayne," but he spoke first.

"Is milady hurt?" he asked, getting down on one knee as he extended a hand.

Okay, think, how do you address an asshole in front of a crowd of people who will kill you at a moment's command?

"No, Your Majesty."

Mental Self-Punch!

He took my hand—I realized I had reached partially towards his without realizing it, and stood up, bringing me with him. Looking around, I almost became sick. People were staring at me. At him. At us.

It took everything I had to stand up once I (politely and discreetly) removed my hand from Vayne's.

Now, how to explain my falling from the sky…?

Needless to say, people were now gazing at me with awe. I wondered if there were any airships I could blame my falling on? I looked up. Nope. Not one.

Vayne started to say something, and I started to listen, but my focus immediately shifted to two people in the back of the crowd.

Upon squinting, I recognized them vaguely.

Vaan and Penelo.

---

**Short, yes, but sweet, in my opinion. Perfect for stopping if I decide not to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Yes, I'm continuing this. =3 Thank you for the reviews.**

**Okay, guys, what should be my main weapon? Of course, I'll eventually get "licenses" for everything, but what should be my MAAAAIIIN weapon?**

**Anyways, it's baanga or bangaa, but I'm too lazy to check.**

**---**

**Fantasy is Reality**

---

_Maybe,_ I thought, _maybe I'm insane._ That didn't stop me from pulling my next stunt. No one saw it coming; no one was prepared for it. I was standing still one second, next to Vayne Solidor, and the next; I was pile driving my way past Imperial soldiers and racing through the crowd, my sandals clapping on the ground.

No one would stop me. No one could. I couldn't be stopped; I knew that the Imperials were chasing me. Normally I've got a pretty average speed while running, but on an adrenaline rush I've never been caught.

I broke out of the crowd, and from there I ran straight, and ended up running between Vaan and Penelo.

"Move!!" I shouted rather rudely, worried that I would trip if I bumped anyone or kicked any feet. The clanking of armor behind me motivated me to keep running, but I knew I couldn't keep going forever. It would last only so much longer.

Oh…Oh, good, the clanking was becoming more distant. I wasn't dying today.

---

I hid out in the alleyways, never sitting down for too long—I had to keep moving—until the city gates were open again. At that point I carefully went out the gate closest to me, and I was glad that the guards there didn't participate in the…speech thing, so they didn't recognize me. I was headed out into the sandy desert, so maybe I could figure everything out without being chased by guards.

I found myself awed by the non-human species around me, chattering pleasantly. Bangaa, seeq, moogle, hume…

"Hey! Hey, you!"

I didn't have to be psychic to know that whoever it was, they were addressing me. But…hang on…I knew that voice.

I turned around, ready to run just in case. But instead I saw a young man with light blonde hair, and a metal vest thing that exposed his chest…he looked like a male stripper. Well, among the moogles, baangas, and seeqs, I guess he didn't stick out.

Yup. Vaan.

I began to walk backwards. "Hi."

"Hey, aren't you that girl who fell?" Vaan asked, walking faster than I was and thus catching up quickly.

I felt my face heating up. "I may be," I said after a moment.

"Where'd you fall from?" he questioned.

"Umm, look, I fell from an airship," I waved a dismissive hand; trying to ignore my sense of awe at seeing him…I was in a video game.

"Shouldn't they come back for you?"

"…No, they…kinda wanted me off? Look, I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to live from now on, can you please give me some space?" I was mumbling, so he didn't hear me.

"I'm Vaan."

I sighed. Okay…While I COULD tell him I was Victoria, I didn't think that fit the rest of the names I'd heard.

Contemplating, I came up with the perfect solution: My middle name and my ancestors' last name. I couldn't believe I got it so fast.

"Estelle DeCarleton."

"Nice to meet you. Your landing was awesome, by the way."

"Thanks."

I looked out at the desert past the city. Turning my head to Vaan, who had left me alone, I called out, "Can I come with you? I'm lost!" I hated asking for directions, but I knew the nature of self-inserts…I'd have to stick with the main character.

_I'll get to meet Balthier!_

"Sure." He stopped, waiting for me to catch up. "I'm heading down to the village in Giza Plains. That's this way." He seemed a little surprised…Only moments ago, I'd tried to brush him off…I felt kinda bad.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem."

Trying to refresh my own mind, I asked him, "Why are we goin' down to Giza?"

"I need a sunstone…I'm, uh, running an errand for someone," Vaan said.

"Oh…right, okay," I nodded. The sunstone was needed to find…the hidden pathway or whatever to get in, right? To the castle's treasure room?

He looked at me and frowned a little. "You're unarmed," he said, "It's dangerous…maybe you shouldn't come after all." I looked down.

In a tank top, jean short shorts and some sandals that were almost like the ones from Ancient Roman times, I didn't look all that menacing. I needed a new get-up.

"I'll be fine," I assured Vaan, "But I'm glad you were considerate enough to point that out."

As we walked into the desert, away from the cooled air of Rabanastre, it began to get hotter and hotter…I hated the heat. Vaan and I were making small talk, which helped to distract me from the intense heat.

I didn't like Vaan all that much in the game (he was usually the guy who took all the damage for my party), but I was finding him quiet easy to tolerate, and I was starting to like him against my will.

Some of the shock was wearing down, though. I was fighting back choking sensations of panic, fear, dread and sorrow.

I wanted my mommy.

Is it bad for a fourteen-year-old to say that?

---

I stared at the dead carcass of the supposed "Hyena." The hyenas looked nothing like the ones from Earth.

But, ugly as it was, I felt remorse as we walked away from it. Vaan killed them so easily…I loved animals. But that thing was feral and had tried to eat him.

Nom nom nom.

The heat was frying my brain. How did those nomads _live _out here?! Ah well, I'm adaptable…I'd get used to it eventually.

I needed to get away from Vaan soon and cry, or I'd end up having a breakdown in front of him.

---

**Chapter two? Finally?! WOOT!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Does anyone know how tall the characters in FFXII are?**

**---**

**Fantasy is Reality**

---

"Vaan!" I blurted, spotting a hyena flying at me threw the air. I was on my back with in moments, but rolling and pinning the monster under me. I'd been tackled by my brother's dog, but not one that wanted to rip my throat out, even as the animal struggled beneath me.

I heard a pained yelp, from the hyena Vaan was working on killing, and a shout of "Hang on!"

"I'm hanging on!" I shouted back, trying to keep as much of myself away from the spotted not-a-hyena thing while still keeping it pinned. Moments later, I was hopping backwards and away, and Vaan was stabbing it in the neck.

I looked away, feeling a tad sick. Not to mention I was sweaty and coated in a layer of hyena fur.

"Gross…" I sighed, picking the thick wads of fur off of myself. I was officially assuming that it was shedding season or something. I heard Vaan laugh. "Don't laugh!" I protested his amusement, not seeing how a girl covered in icky clumps of fur was fu—oh.

Right. Vaan was a teenaged boy.

"Come on," he said after a moment, "The village is right down here."

I nodded, sighing through my nose. "Yeah. Let's go, then." My clothes…my poor, poor clothes. Well, once I got myself enough gil (how THAT was going to happen, I didn't know) I'd buy something that…well, would help me fit in a bit better.

On a slightly brighter note, I could now see the village. It wasn't that far from us.

---

"Huh?" Vaan muttered as we entered the village.

"What's up?" I questioned, seeing him veer off of our course towards a group of kids, with a taller, but still kiddish-looking girl. I followed, sighing.

Penelo. The seventeen-year old who dressed like a little girl. I really hadn't liked her, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still a bit excited to meet her. Weird how being in a desert can mess with your head like that. Or maybe it was the fact that I was in a VIDEO GAME.

"Penelo? What are you doing here?" Vaan asked her. She straightened up, and turned to look at him, looking surprised, amused, and annoyed all at once.

"I could ask you the same thing!" she said quickly in response, "Though the answer's pretty clear: no good." I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Vaan asked, trying to make himself sound innocent. "I'm being good. Ask Estelle if you don't believe me." Penelo looked over Vaan's shoulder, and at me. She looked a bit surprised, once more.

"You're that girl from before," she stated. I nodded.

"Estelle."

She smiled and said back, "Penelo. So—_has _Vaan been behaving himself."

I shrugged. "I suppose. Hasn't done anything wrong." I noticed somewhere in the back of my mind that Vaan was smiling as he looked between the two of us, but I didn't think much of it.

"Hmm, is that right? So then. You wouldn't mind if I, say, tagged along, would you?" Penelo looked at Vaan for the answer. Vaan looked vaguely startled by this.

"Huh?"

"Oh, don't worry. Migelo's busy with preparations for the fete at the palace. Why, I'm free for the whole day. Well? Let's get going!" Vaan looked ready to protest this, and I laughed.

"Don't laugh," he sighed, sending me a half-hearted glare.

I smirked. "That's my line. Can't use my line."

"So," Penelo interjected, "What are we doing on our grand adventure today, Vaan?"

"I need to get a sunstone," he explained. When Penelo gave him a slightly curious, suspicious look, he quickly added, "For, uh, Old Dalan. He wanted one for something."

"…Where do we get said sunstone?" I asked.

"Um…"

---

After asking around the village, Vaan, Penelo and I were asked to find Jinn, a small boy who would have a shadestone for us. We would have to take that shadestone and gather energy from the Dark Crystals all over the plains. None of this seemed too hard, at least.

Until we were attacked by more FREAKING HYENAS.

---

Some part of my soul shriveled up and died as I landed a hard kick across one of the hyenas' faces, causing it to yelp and back up.

"Bad!" I shouted, "Bad…hyena! No biting!" It snarled and advanced towards me again. I kicked it again, and it backed up once more. "No, no, no! BAAAD."

I was barely aware of the fact that the rest of the pack of hyenas was dead.

"Estelle? What are you doing?" Vaan questioned.

The hyena jumped at me, and I raised my knee nearly to my chest and shoved forward with my foot, catching the wild animal in the chest, and propelling it back to the ground.

"Down! Sit! STAY! No!" It got up again, and tried coming towards me. "Bad. BAD." I smacked it across the face with my hand once it got within arms' reach, and it snarled and bit at me. I drew my hand back quickly, avoiding its powerful jaws. "DOWN."

"Estelle."

I finally settled for grabbing the rhinoceros horn on the hyena's nose with both hands, pulling it towards me. This caused the hyena to try and back up. "Ha! Now what?!"

"Estelle?"

I let go of the horn with one hand, yanking the animal further towards me, and I swung one leg over its back as I twisted myself around, and sat myself down on its back while keeping both of my feet firmly on the ground. It snarled loudly, shaking its head violently.

"Estelle!" Penelo and Vaan both shouted. Something struck me then; I realized I had given my name as "Estelle." I looked up.

"What are you doing?" Penelo demanded impatiently.

I looked down at the Hyena. Then down at my injured ankle.

"It bit me," I explained, "I'm teaching it that biting is bad."

"It's a wild animal, though," Vaan stated, "It won't understand." At that moment, the Hyena had begun to tremble with exertion. Weird animal or no, this thing had a weight limit, and it was only turning its head now to try to escape, not thrashing. It was getting tired.

I got off, simultaneously letting go of its horn. It began to back away, staring at me, before turning and darting like the ground was disappearing behind its feet.

I grinned triumphantly (though I did feel awful about the animal abuse) and turned, raising an eyebrow at Vaan and Penelo. They just looked at me, and looked at each other.

I knew that look.

That was the "this is one weird chick" look.

---

(I don't support animal abuse. I frown upon it and throw lightning bolts at the abusers.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Fantasy is Reality**

**This is turning into a comedy. XD **

**It'll get serious later on, though.**

**I need to keep this thing goin'.**

…**First line last chapter, "threw" was supposed to be "through." T.T**

**I have a beta now!! Yay Ava-Connie!! 8D Thank you again!!**

---

"So…" I looked down at the shadestone that Jinn had handed me after we found him, before looking up to the huge, glowing darkstone in front of me. "Just…hold it up close to the big rock?"

"Yeah," Vaan said. I could hear that laughter in his voice as he tried to hold it down. He'd been laughing at me a lot lately. "What are you waiting for?"

I swallowed, holding the shadestone up in the air, bringing it closer to the darkstone. I cringed at the bright light as it was absorbed into the stone in my hand. As the light dimmed, I noticed the darkstone had become black, losing its radiance when it was transferred to the shadestone. Just like it had in the game.

How long was the game? I hadn't beaten it…

That was awfully messed up.

"Are you alright?"

I spun around on a heel to look at Penelo, who was giving me a slightly concerned look.

"What?"

"You looked…far away, for a minute," Vaan said as he came over to me. "What were you thinking about?"

I made a face and shrugged, turning away. "Let's go." A hand caught my shoulder, the weight of the gauntlet alerting me of the fact that it was Vaan who had invaded my personal space. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, breaking eye contact with the tanned Rabanastran boy to give a meaningful glance at his hand. He didn't let go.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

I nodded.

"What happened before you fell?" Vaan asked. "On the airship."

I sighed. There hadn't been an airship. But I'd tell him the truth about what happened before I fell. "There was a bright light," I said. "And then I was falling."

"A bright light?" Penelo repeated.

I nodded. "Magic, like. Not an explosion on the ship."

"I thought someone wanted you off the ship…isn't that what you said before?" Vaan questioned as he took his hand from my shoulder. Oh. Shit.

I face palmed. Ah, well…I hadn't spun a full web of lies yet. "I lied…sorry man…I didn't want you thinking I was crazy."

After a moment of silence, I let my hand fall, and I looked between the two older teens.

Vaan then shrugged, and smiled. "I guess it's okay. No harm done, right?" Penelo smiled a little too. I was personally feeling a bit embarrassed.

I smiled back, relieved, and I shrugged. "Well…I wasn't in a ship, either. I was at home…but…"

Before I could keep going, Penelo had taken Vaan's arm and one of my own, pulling us into the shade of the darkstone. Vaan didn't seem to notice at all.

"So, wait, there was no airship? You just fell from the sky?" Vaan sounded skeptical now, and I sighed heavily.

"Yup. I was in my room, and then I was in the sky. Falling. And landing on Vayne."

Vaan and Penelo exchanged glances. I felt myself beginning to panic very slightly. I couldn't tell them I was from a different world…that would be so messed up, and then they'd _really _think I was crazy.

And then, words that made me grateful beyond belief hit my ears.

"There weren't any airships in the sky when she fell…at least, I didn't _see _any." Penelo said this. It occurred to me…that the…the—what was Balthier's ship's name?—had a cloaking device, but I didn't remind them about it…it would be better for them to know something closer to the truth, anyhow.

"So…it was like you teleported?" Vaan asked.

"Yeah…I'm sorry, man, I know it's hard to believe."

The blonde shook his head. "It's fine…You haven't given us any reason to not trust you."

Penelo nodded as well. "Plus…weird stuff's been happening lately. Thanks for being honest," she said.

"…Thanks." Maybe I'd tell them more eventually. For now, they seemed content with what I'd told them.

---

"Alright," I said. "It looks like it's all set now." I turned to Vaan, setting the newly-made sunstone in his hand. He took it and nodded.

"Okay. So let's head back to Old Dalan's place."

"Okay," Penelo agreed, smiling at Vaan.

…Dalan. What a weird guy…

"…We're going back to Rabanastre, right?" I questioned. Vaan nodded.

"Down to Lowtown…Uh, don't worry too much. The Imperials usually don't hang around down there…"

"…Yeah…okay…"

"Hey…" Penelo said, getting my attention before it ran too far away. "You're probably better off, having run out of there. Who knows what could have happened?"

"…I actually considered going with whatever happened," I laughed nervously, "Instead of running away…but then I got this weird compulsion to get the heck outta there."

"That's not 'weird,'" Vaan stated, "That's called 'smart.'"

I smiled, rolling my eyes. "Come on. Let's go…"

I could do this. I had made…friends. I think they were my friends…because "acquaintance" didn't sound right. Vaan and Penelo…

I'd never throw them in the path of a boss to save my own ass again.

---

Lowtown creeped me out, quite honestly. It wasn't pitch-black, but it was dim, and full of shadows. Embarrassing as it may be, I'll admit that I'm afraid of the dark.

On top of that, I still wasn't used to the non-humans around me…They were all awfully…strange.

After taking a series of turns that would have screwed me over and gotten me lost had I been on my own, Penelo paused.

"Hey, Vaan?"

"Hmm?"

"It's been a long time since we did anything together." And then she added, quickly, "Too long. I had a really good time…Well, I should probably get back to the store. Actually, I was kind of supposed to be watching the place for Migelo." She sighed. "And, Vaan-"

"I'm not going anywhere," Vaan interrupted with a smile. "Okay?"

She smirked. "That's what I wanted to hear…See ya later." She turned to walk away, but then turned to me. "Estelle, make sure he behaves." With that, she turned around, and ran off…to do whatever.

After she was out of earshot, Vaan mumbled, "Sorry, Penelo…"

"S'cuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. He looked at me with a determined expression on his face.

"You're with me," he said, "Aren't you?"

"…What's the plan, Captain?" I asked after a minute, smiling.

He grinned. "Good. I'm glad, I mean. The plan…uh…come on. We're about to find out."

Vaan led me to a house that, in my opinion, didn't stick out at all, so if I ever had to come here myself I'd probably never find it…ugh, I'm such a directional retard.

---

"Now you'll be wanting to know how to sneak into the palace, eh? First, you go to storehouse five. You know the one. Two doors she has. Now the right takes Vaan Ratsbane to his territorial hunting grounds in the sewerbottom… But that's not the way you'll go, you'll take the left door, Down into the Garamsythe Waterway. The waterway leads to a stair, the stair to the palace cellars. That's your way in. But don't go counting your gil just yet, m'boy. Getting into the palace was the easy part. The way into the treasury is carefully hidden. That's where this crescent stone comes in. The magicks it bears can open the hidden door to the treasury, you see. Listen, Vaan, for the words I shall speak are most important, and not to be forgotten. Do you understand? '_The Signet Yearns for Sunstone's strength, to light the clouded Way.' _Once in the palace, you'll find the signet tile. Very important. Give to it the sun's power, and it will light your path. Very well. Oh, a warning: Be aware that if you're caught… You'll spend the rest of your short life rotting in the Nalbina Dungeons. So look sharp, m'boy. And don't go running off before you're ready. Plans freshly hatched have a habit of tumbling from the nest… Straight into the hunter's stewpot."

Vaan and I looked at each other with out eyebrows raised, though I think I was more worried than Vaan was.

The creepy old man laughed in a completely ominous way, handing the crescent stone we needed to Vaan.

---

"Dude…I hate this place," I sighed. "I'm so lost…are we going the right way?"

"Uh…yeah, I think so," Vaan responded. "Just relax and trust me, okay? We're not lost."

"BAT!!" I shouted, ducking an attacking bat-monster.

Vaan took it out with one swing of his sword. "…Okay, when we get out of here, I'm getting something for you to fight with. Don't freak out like that when we get into the palace, okay?"

"Sorry," I apologized. "I'm just…not used to this whole adventure stuff…" Now, mind you, I'm very in-shape due to my constant exercise, but fighting is a whole 'nother matter.

"You don't look like you get out much," Vaan stated. "It's okay though. It's good to learn…"

"Yeah…I appreciate you bringing me with you…but it's not like I have anywhere else to go."

---

After what seemed like an eternity of running about the sewers, we got into the palace. After a half an hour of me and Vaan taunting guards and running away to avoid them, we found the right Signet, and opened the door.

"Whoa," he gasped as we entered the room filled with gold, jewels…all sorts of precious objects. I guess I was too busy staring at the shinies to notice Vaan bumping a switch. I jumped a little when I heard it, and turned to see him grabbing the…oh crap.

"Leave it there," I said quickly, remembering the trouble that nethicite had caused.

"Why?" he asked, turning to me with a frown. "We came this far to--"

"Quite a performance."

I squeaked, which was actually a sort of fangirl gasp/squeal mixed with surprise. Thankfully no one seemed to notice the "fangirl" part.

Vaan glared at the man who had just entered the room via the secret entrance. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Balthier…I was looking at _Balthier!! _The short-cut hair, the perfectly _manly_ build, the beautiful but masculine facial features…and—wait.

His eyes were green? I always thought that they were brown—

"I play the Leading Man," Balthier said, a smug smile on his lips, "Who else? Fran," I looked behind us to see…well…first I saw a chest. When I looked up, I saw the pirate's Viera partner. "—the magicite."

"Now then, I'll take that," she said.

"No you won't," Vaan protested defensively, "I found it. It's mine!"

"And when I take it from you, it'll be mine." The two moved in on us, before we heard shouting voices.

"Exit stage right," Balthier chuckled, smirking despite the faint disappointment in his voice.

"The gods do not smile on us," Fran stated.

"I like it better that way," the pirate responded with a chuckle.

"Estelle!" Vaan shouted as he took off at a dead run. I ran after him, though I wondered why I was bothering. Adrenaline rushes never came when I wanted them, therefore when Balthier and Fran decided to chase, I knew it wouldn't take long if they wanted to catch me.

I noticed that Vaan had stopped. We were outside on a bridge of some sort—I wasn't paying too much attention to what we were standing on. He said something that I was too far away to hear. There was fire casting light from below. Soldiers were fighting. I…sadly, I barely remembered this part.

Suddenly part of the ground was blown up by a missile near us, causing me to sway on my feet and knocking Vaan to the ground.

"The _Ifrit_, eh? Impeccable timing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were waiting the whole time." Balthier walked right past me, stepping on my nerves with his words. I had to calm down…he was only an annoying bastard for five minutes in the game, I could deal until then… raced past him to join Vaan.

Vaan was getting to his feet, backing up. "Catch!!"

"What?!" I yelped as he threw the stone through the air. Balthier looked ready to run forward to intervene as Vaan took off running, and as I somehow managed to catch the heavy nethicite, Balthier shouted to us.

"Stop running!"

I stuffed the stupid rock in my pocket, where it could barely fit, but was such a snug onethat it wouldn't fall out.

I got past Vaan, who was still recovering from being knocked down, but wasn't counting on nearly running right into Fran, who was on a hovercraft of some sort. I backed up, and felt Vaan bumping into me. I turned my head, and saw that he was facing Balthier, who was also closing in on us.

"End of the line! You have something that belongs to me." He held out his hand, as if expecting us to give it back. A bunch of soldiers were now running up from behind our soon-to-be pirate comrade. "Damn!"

"More this way!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"Fran! Let's move!" I was grabbed by a long-fingered hand, yanked towards the hovercraft before I could get away.

"Vaan!" I gasped. Balthier ran forward, ducking and practically tackling Vaan to get him over his shoulder, before he ran off the edge. Fran started the vehicle with me behind her. I was so freaked when we started moving I grabbed her shoulders.

"—Off with you!"

I heard Vaan screaming in alarm as he came tumbling down, and the hovercraft jolted a bit as Balthier landed behind me, catching Vaan by the hand.

"What the heck?!" I shrieked, utterly terrified and confused.

"Let go of me!!" Vaan shouted, flailing.

"Keep this up and I will!" Balthier responded. If I had any doubts that Balthier was a good person, they would have gone bye-bye. Considering the fact that I was holding the nethicite—well, magicite as far as Balthier thought—he could have just let Vaan fall to his death. The vehicle began to sink through the air, before Fran hauled it up, only to have it continue to drop. "What's going on?" the pirate demanded.

"I don't know," Fran responded, "It is not heeding me!"

"Too much weight!" I guessed, "You're all crazy!! Vaan, this was the stupidest idea ever!!"

"I don't have time for this!!" Balthier exclaimed.

"I-I'm slipping!" Vaan shouted frantically. One of Balthier's hands seized one of my wrists, pulling that hand off of Fran's shoulder.

"Not good…!"

I gasped as Balthier continued pulling my wrist, placing my hand over Vaan's as we continued our rapid descent.

"Quit struggling!" he snapped at me, "Do you want him to fall?!"

---

It wasn't a good landing, to say the least. We crashed, but…everyone was okay. I was a little embarrassed upon reflecting over the fact that I had been sandwiched between Balthier and Fran.

I giggled to myself, thankfully unnoticed as Fran spoke.

"What happened? Our hover didn't just stop—it disappeared."

"Bah, forget it," Balthier sighed. "Even if we could fly…The _Ifrit's _playing with fire, and I'd rather not get burned. We'll go the old-fashioned way." After a short pause, he looked at Vaan, who had been staring at Fran. "Not many Viera where you come from, thief?"

"It's Vaan. Sorry."

"Well, Fran is special," the pirate said, smiling at Fran. "In that she'd deign to partner with a hume."

"Oh?" Fran responded, "Like a sky pirate that chooses to steal through the sewers?"

"Pirates?" Vaan repeated quickly, "You're sky pirates? So you have an airship?"

"It's Balthier," he finally introduced himself. He got off the stairs he had been sitting on, getting to his feet. "Listen, thief—Vaan." His voice took on a vaguely threatening tone. "If you ever want to see your home again, you do exactly as I say. Myself, Fran, and the both of you. We're working together now. Understood?"

"Bossy, aren't we?" I replied, standing up and taking a moment to brush myself off. "Well, whatever…" He eyes strayed down to my pocket.

"Don't even think you're getting it," Vaan cut in, irritated.

Balthier chuckled. "The thought never crossed my mind."

"…Whatever," I groaned, trying to ignore the heavy tension in the air, mostly caused by Vaan's anger.

"Now, your name…I believe it was--"

"Estelle," I interrupted.

"Estelle, hm?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "An interesting choice of clothing for an adventure."

"Can it!" I snapped, my cheeks heating up with embarassment. "I wasn't planning on any of this crap happening!" He only seemed more amused.

"Quite the temper, haven't we?"

"Tch…"

Maybe I shouldn't have looked forward so much to meeting him…When I'd played the game, my sister had to assure me that he got better eventually. After he had, he'd quickly become my favorite character, my main party leader, and my in-game crush.

Now I just really wanted to smack him.

---

**So, apparently I'm not the only one who has the hots for Seymour from FFX. =D **

**Yay Dart (Ava-Connie)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This just got more interesting… **

"Go away," I said loudly, kicking a large rat. It went splashing into the water below, and I groaned at the cruelty of my own actions. "I can't believe this is happening…"

"What?" Vaan asked. "Being caught by pirates or the sewers?"

I glared at my surroundings, then at the back of Balthier's skull, and shook my head, not responding verbally. Stupid, spoiled rotten, careless piece of—

"If nothing else, I get an interesting story to tell my sister, if I ever get home," I said, interrupting my own thoughts.

"Where are you from, anyways?" Vaan asked, causing me to pause.

"Um…I'd like to pass on that subject."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Not sure how to get back there from Rabanastre…It wouldn't show up on any map…" That was a truth. I wasn't being forced to lie. "Y'see, I, um…ugh, never mind. This is hardly the place for the discussion." Vaan sighed, but didn't prod…for now.

But as we quit talking, I got this _nagging _feeling that something was wrong. I mean, considering where I was and what I was doing, it was to be expected. That whole concept was _wrong _in itself.

However, before I could think more on it, I ran right into Vaan's back, having been too lost in my own thoughts to realize that he had stopped.

"Whoops, sorry, Va—ho shi-"

Bodies. Dead bodies. No no, lemme get this clear. Dead _hume _bodies.

My stomach did a flip, and my hand flew to my mouth as I gagged audibly, tears springing to my eyes.

"Insurgents," Balthier said, walking over to look down at them. "Most like they thought to take advantage of a lax watch while the fete's on. …To feed the good Consul a Length of Steel for his supper. I should think Vayne used to such hospitality. Clever. He used himself as the bait to draw them near, and then sent in the air brigade. A fine, bloody banquet." He made a bit of a face, then. "Hmph. I daresay I've soiled my cuffs. If a dungeon's waiting for us at the end of the night, it had best have a change of wardrobe."

Vaan appeared briefly stunned by the bodies, Fran seemed…uncaring, and Balthier was pretty much cracking jokes.

"Dude!" I screeched, flailing an arm in Balthier's direction. "They're DEAD! Don't you even care?"

"It's _Balthier, _not 'Dude.' Keep your voice down, Estelle, the ones who killed these men may still be lurking." He waved nonchalantly at me, not even _looking _at me as he spoke.

Angry, I started at him, maybe to lash out physically rather than verbally.

"Don't let him get a rise out of you!" Vaan warned, stepping between me and the pirate. I halted immediately, but I was still fuming.

"But he-" I shook my head, looking away to hide the tears that were a combination of horror, anger, and now a bit of humiliation on top of it. "F…forget it, he's not worth it."

Balthier looked at me, then. "Glad to see it's been settled. Shall we carry on, then?"

"I would watch myself if I were you," I bit out, walking past him. When I realized they weren't moving, I glared over my shoulder to see the pirate smirking at me with his arms crossed.

"What? You said to watch myself. I certainly don't want _you _behind me. Might lose my head."

I jabbed a finger out in the other direction.

"LEAD the WAY," I shouted, my voice echoing around, causing Fran's ears to twitch and Vaan to wince. Balthier's reaction surprised me most.

His eyes shut, and his brows furrowed as he sighed. "You're more trouble than you're worth." He didn't seem angry, or even annoyed…And as angry as his words made me, when he opened his eyes again to look into mine, I felt my heart sinking. I was being childish. And loud; I was only putting us in danger. There was nothing he could have done to save these people, and I was…in a way, I was…blaming him.

I averted my gaze again, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment as I pressed my lips tightly.

_Sorry. _

I wouldn't say it out loud.

Hmph, damn pirate. Didn't deserve my apology.

He turned away from me, and started walking on.

I didn't pick at him anymore; I figured I was lucky he didn't get angry. He had a gun on him, and he could just point it at me and pull the trigger—I was of no use to him, he could shoot me without regrets…

And then, I looked at the dead soldiers on the ground, weapons still in some of their hands. Grimacing at the thought of what I was about to do, I lightly stepped over to one of them, and pulled a sword from the hand of a dead man. It was heavier than I thought it would be, but it looked sharp and like I could use it. If it was too light, it would swing too fast…I was usually pretty bad with light weapons.

With that, I hurried to catch up with the other three, who knew I was lagging, but they weren't going too fast. They weren't worried.

"Gonna fight?" Vaan asked. I nodded.

"I'm'na make myself of more use," I said. "Assuming I don't kill myself with this thing first," I then added softly, holding the sword away from myself.

Some time later, we all heard a commotion farther up, which, to me at first, meant nothing…until I saw who it was.

Ashe, fighting off a bunch of imperials.

"Now we have her!"

So much for that. One got too close, and she slashed at him with her sword, sending him toppling down. I winced at the sight.

"Who would be next?" she challenged, taking a step back.

"Hey!" I shouted, trying to get her attention.

"Close ranks! Bring her down!" They began to close in on her, and she jumped down to the next ledge.

Vaan raced past me, hollering, "Jump down! Hurry!" Looking between Vaan and the imperials, Ashe made the right decision and leapt down, being caught by Vaan and quickly set on her own two feet.

"She's not alone!" An imperial soldier shouted. It seemed to me that there was a lot of shouting happening lately. Hmm, maybe it was just me.

"Our ranks grow by the hour," Fran observed calmly.

"And our troubles with them," Balthier sighed.

As the soldiers made it down to our level, they attacked. Five against four, we won easily…although I wasn't of much help…I'd been too scared I'd get in the way to really attack, and when I had, it had been a poorly aimed couple of blows, the sword bouncing off the armor of the soldiers.

When all four soldiers lay dead on the ground, my blood was rushing, and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears…it was too loud to really think, or hear anyone else.

Sure, I…I hadn't struck the finishing blows, but I'd assisted in murdering another human being…

At some point, I think Vaan had shaken my shoulder to get my attention so we could keep going, but I don't remember anything else that happened for a little while. It was all a little fuzzy…I tend to block things I don't like out…that's pretty normal, I'd think.

A flaming horse.

You know, I happen to be a big fan of horses. I also like fire. Mom calls me a pyro. I probably am.

But horses and fire should never be the same thing. NEVER.

"How is it on fire?" I all but sobbed, "It's in the SEWER!" Oops, killed a cat girl. I questioned the logic of a video game…well, it wasn't a video game anymore. Well it still was, but…now it was real. Fantasy turned to reality. Shit happens, man.

Anyways, nobody answered my cries, which was probably a good thing. But I was having a bit of a problem attacking a horse…even though it was a big, flaming horse that didn't like me.

After about ten minutes, though…we finished it. Ten minutes really isn't a long time, but…when you're fighting, every second counts.

And again, I was utterly useless in battle. I walked over to Vaan and put my arm around his shoulders, leaning against him to support myself as I struggled to catch my breath.

"…You okay?"

"Y…" I swallowed, but nodded instead of trying to verbally respond for a moment. "Yeah…"

"Stand where you are!" Someone commanded from above.

Not remembering this part, I looked up.

…Huh. We were surrounded…and some part of me got scared, then, but…

I vaguely remembered it. It wasn't so bad, right? We'd all live, whoop-di-doo.

From behind some of the soldiers, there appeared Vayne Solidor, staring smugly down at us…down at Ashe (or, should I say, Amalia?).

I heard _Amalia_ snarl, and Balthier said, "Now is not the time."

And then, Vayne switched his eyes from Ashe to me. He seemed to be considering something…but what? What to do about the rude girl who landed on him, ran, and then caused him trouble?

So we were brought into Lowtown, where we were cuffed. I lost the sword I borrowed from the corpse when I tried throwing it at an imperial to get an opening to run.

But I gotta say, the handcuffs were _heavy. _But what was worse than the oversized hunk of metal on my wrists was that there was a crowd around, staring like it was some sort of spectacle to laugh at—mind you, they weren't laughing.

"They're the thieves who stole into the palace. Is that what the commotion last night was about?" I frowned.

_Last night? Have I really gone that long without sleep? What time is it? _It was hard to tell in Lowtown.

"They think me some common _thief,_" Ashe spat, disgusted.

"Better than a common assassin," Balthier chimed in. The guards, at that time, started ushering Ashe away. Again, I noticed Vayne looking at me, but it was a brief glance.

"These people have done nothing," Ashe said, glancing at us all. "Release them."

Vaan frowned, and instead of being grateful and going with it, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Don't interrupt me, I'm thinking," Ashe snapped.

"Vayne!" I shouted, "She's right! It was me and her, no one else! It was our idea! Let the others go!" He crossed his arms and looked at me. "I'm at fault! It-it wasn't even Amalia! Please!"

Holy shit, dude, had I lost my mind?

I took a step towards him, ready to continue my shameful pleading, but something heavy struck the back of my head, and I went down.

"Forgive me," I heard a female voice say softly.

Things began to blur, even as I stood back up on my own, and that's about the time I passed out.

"Wake up, now…come on." A hand patted my cheek lightly, and my eyes began to open…

"Gah…!" The light made my head ache far worse than it had in ages, and I felt a wave of nausea coming on. "Ghh…" I brought my hands to my face, taking that as an opportunity to open my eyes and peer, squinting, through my fingers.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day." There was a hand on my shoulder, and that _voice. _"Come on, Estelle…"

"Lemme alone," I whimpered, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried pushing away the offending…offender. "…The heck?" I grimaced as I looked up, and like an angel surrounded by light, I saw Balthier looming over me. "…Um…"

He sat upright, helping me to sit up as well. "Are you alright?" As if on cue, the back of my head throbbed painfully, and my hand flew to it, making it worse.

"Mmph…y-yeah…" There were tears in my eyes, but thankfully Balthier didn't point that out. "What happened? Wh-where are we?"

"_Amalia _hit your head with the shackles…" he said, his voice tinged with amusement…which for some reason didn't bother me. The way he said "Amalia" told me that he didn't buy her act. "I'm assuming it was to keep you from saying too much. As for where we are, we're in Nalbina. Prison, do you understand me?" I nodded, feeling a little sick, still. "Vaan's off on his own, as is Fran. I don't think it very wise to allow your friend to wander about on his own, do you?"

I frowned; trying to put everything together…it was weird. I didn't feel all their just yet…and I felt heavier than I should have. "Can you…help me up?"

Instead of replying with words, Balthier pulled one of my arms around his shoulders and stood up, allowing me to lean against him until I gathered myself enough to stand on my own.

And I knew it was a stupid thought, even in my disoriented state, but as I looked at him, my anger no longer present, I thought; _He has beautiful eyes. _

And then…we were off to save Vaan, because everything bad happens to him. Down in a pit, I spotted my blonde pal surrounded by a group of three seeq. They weren't happy.

I bit my lip, wanting to do something, but…scared to make a move. "Vaan…"

"Estelle, stay here for a moment, won't you?"

I blinked, looking over to the brunette as he passed me.

"Something stinks in here all right," Balthier said, going over to the pit. The seeq men paused, and I stood a healthy distance away from the pit, watching with baited breath as the pirate made one of the boldest moves I'd ever seen. "This is no dungeon, it's a _sty._" He cracked his knuckles, spitting to the side as he glared down. I nearly squealed with joy, but I managed not to. _This _was the pirate I loved so much. "I said _you're _the one that stinks, Hamshanks. Hear me now?" With that, he gracefully jumped over the railing around the pit, landing near Vaan.

"You alright, Vaan?" he asked. The blonde nodded.

I approached the railing, bracing my hands on it as I lifted one leg over, sat on it, and then slid down, balling my hands into fists.

A year of karate. A purple belt. Sure, it was only two steps up from white, and it had been five years, but hey, some things stick.

**Isn't it just like me to ignore Balthier and hop in after him? I can't stay away from him. And no, I'm probably not done being angry at him. It's too fun to write arguments between me and my favorite Leading Man.**


	6. Chapter 6

Pig-like grunts, shouts of pain, mutters, gasps…

Sounds filled the air, none of which made clear sense in my mind as I landed kick after kick on the slow seeq. I wasn't doing that well, though; I was covered in bruises, and my lip was bleeding from a split. Duck, roll, another dodge, and I landed a hit, smashing my first against his snout.

A squeal, and a retaliation of a club at my shoulder, sending me sprawling.

It continued for some time before the pigs were defeated, and I was finally allowed a breather. But soon after I had sat down, my wrist was grabbed by the self-proclaimed "Leading Man," and I was dragged further along. I didn't ask when I heard clanking footsteps. Armor. Knights.

"Great…they just don't give up, do they?" Balthier sighed. I squinted.

So there were knights, right? But then that green thing—

"Aw, no, not him…" I sighed to myself as the lizard—Ba'Gamnan, I believe—forced his way through the knights.

"Now is looking like a good time to leave," Balthier suggested.

"I concur," I replied, nibbling on my bloody lip.

"Don't make it worse," Balthier said to me, almost scolding. I glanced at him.

"Mm?"

He reached forward, his thumb jerking my lip from my teeth. "_Stop_." What was he, OCD? He seemed to like bothering me, and most of my habits seemed to irk him. "You're going to make it worse if you keep that up."

"What are you, my mom?" I hissed quietly, covering my mouth with my hand.

"No, but you're going to cause yourself more harm, and we haven't any restorative items with us." Clearly the man didn't like repeating himself. As he looked at me square in the eye, it was like something in his brain clicked. His eyebrows went up and he started to say something, but then there were more footsteps behind us, through a gate.

"Through the oubliette, there is a way out…only-" Fran began, but Balthier (quite rudely) interrupted.

"Only you sense the mist." With that, the Sky Pirate ducked under the gate. "Then we'll need weapons." Vaan ducked through as well.

I went under with ease, despite my pain. I'm at least extremely flexible. But…it didn't make up for my poor fighting skills.

"What did you call me? Say that again!" Someone shouted. I glanced behind me and saw the leader of those knights arguing with Baggy.

"What, you couldn't hear? I merely said that the lot of you are incompetent fools. If you've the Sky Pirate in your hands, where is he?"

I snorted. If I was as mad at Balthier as I had been the night I met him, I may have shoved him into the open.

_We know you're heeere, poppet~_

I shook my head. No time for Pirates of the Caribbean remixes…

"You'd have done better, Ba'Gamnan? By your own words, it was the

Imperial Army who caught this Sky Pirate of yours. We've done your job for you! We don't require the assistance of filthy headhunters. The Empire will restore order here."

For crying out loud…they were like two teenage boys.

Even though one was green…and scaly…

"Eh? What's that you say now? Maybe I'll whet my blade on you…before I kill Balthier."

"That's enough, Ba'Gamnan." Someone new had joined the conversation…

"A Judge," Fran said, nodding to the man in the ornately-pattered and designed armor.

"Judge?" Vaan echoed, curious.

"Hmph. The self-proclaimed guardians of law and order in Archadia. They're the Elite Guard of House Solidor. Which effectively makes them the commanders of the Imperial Army." The Judge stepped forward…and it hit me. That Judge…this was probably the same one down in the cell with Basch soon, meaning this was…the bad twin. "If you ask me, they're more executioners than judges. Not a friendly lot, at any rate. What are they doing here?"

The Judge, through his helmet, seemed to be glaring at the lizard.

"The Emperor is willing to overlook race for his more talented servants. However, those that do not show respect will receive none in kind."

"Your Honor…" Ba'Gamnan began.

"You travel freely through our lands because the Emperor wills it. Am I correct?" The Judge all but snapped.

. . . . . .

"You have grown very thin, Basch." Vaan gasped audibly upon hearing the name of his brother's supposed murderer, and I pulled him down and hushed him. "Less than a shadow. Less than a man. Sentenced to death and yet you live. Why?"

A raspy, strained voice answered, coming from the emaciated, exhausted, filthy man bound by chains in a hanging cage. I felt sick upon seeing him; it was so much…worse now. In the game he had looked awful, yes, but…he looked like if someone were to poke him too hard he'd fall over. Hell, he probably would. "To silence…Ondore…how many times must I say it?" I wanted to tackle that bastard in front of the cage…the one with his hair cut neatly, short, facing away from us.

I couldn't remember his name for the life of me.

"Is that all?"

"Why not ask Vayne himself? Is he not one of your masters?"

"Ehh! We've caught a leader of the insurgence. She is being brought from Rabanastre. The woman Amalia. Who could that be?" Clearly the judge…wasn't very amused. And personally, neither was I. But I was upset with…what's-his-name, not Basch. The man in the cage heaved a crackling sigh. "Such a faithful hound to cling so to a fallen kingdom."

"Better than throwing it away," Basch said.

Putting the helmet back on his head, the Judge seemed to have lost patience. "Throwing it away? As you threw away our homeland?" I felt my fingers twitch into a fist, and one of my knuckles popped. The entire room grew silent immediately. But then, after a moment of not even _breathing, _Gabra…nth? Left.

And so I got to my feet and ran forward. "Are you okay? Sorry, stupid question-"

"Wh-who are you?" Basch questioned, struggling against his chains.

"I'm a friend," I said in an assuring manner. "The others, I definitely can't say the same for, but-"

"You bastaaarrd!" I felt a rush of air next to me as Vaan leapt forward, jumping the gap from the ledge to the cage. "You KILLED my-"

"Vaan," I shouted, grabbing the back of his neck and squeezing tightly. The blonde froze up, his neck arching back until he was looking at me, eyes wide and pissed off. "Stop…He didn't do it, I swear!" Balthier looked over.

"Will you both stop, the guards will…" As we made eye contact, the pirate's voice dropped to nothing, and he fell silent. I didn't know if I'd startled him into silence with my expression or what, but I knew he wasn't one to shut up like that.

"I'm dropping it," Fran said, breaking the silence that had become awkward very fast. I put my hands on either side of Vaan and stepped up, pinning the boy to the cage…he'd calmed down slightly, but was probably more shocked that I stood up for Basch. Balthier joined us next, and Fran joined us last, after the cage began its dangerous descent.

It took everything in me not to scream. I'd been on roller coasters before, but I knew if I screamed, I'd close my eyes, and miss the chance at what I needed to do. I needed to jump before it hit bottom.

It all happened very fast, and Fran, Balthier and I jumped off while Vaan hung on, and while I hit the ground and landed on my ass, Vaan was thrown off and went rolling backwards, hitting his head on a rock wall and losing consciousness.

"Vaan!" I shouted, scrambling to my feet and rushing over to him.

"Let him be for a moment, he'll be fine," Fran said, taking my by the shoulder and pulling me back. I glanced over to Basch, and, strangely, he hadn't freed himself from the shackles that bound him to the cage, but was currently struggling. Balthier tossed a pin to me, and I only caught it because I looked over to him a moment before it reached my hands.

"Give him a hand, Estelle. Thieves like you should be good at picking locks, right?" I knew damn well Balthier could, but I guess it was my fault for sticking up for Basch like I had. But…he _was _innocent. So I went up to the cage and climbed up the pile of rocks it had fallen on. The cage itself had been busted open.

"Rotten pirates," I muttered to myself as I found the lock on the shackles, fiddling with it. Sure, to be honest, I'd picked locks—doors, doors that had been shut and locked by accident; never shackles. These were a little different, and my lack-of-shirt-o-phobia was kicking in because Basch, poor, poor Basch, was not wearing a shirt. "Just a sec, I-" a click, and Basch's wrists were freed. "There…" I quickly backed off, probably red as a tomato. The first thing the blonde did was sit down, breathing a heavy sigh of relief.

"You have my thanks…Estelle, was it?"

I nodded, and then quickly shook my head. "N-no, it's fine! No need to thank me." I turned partially and whipped the pin at the back of Balthier's head. He jumped a bit, and then picked it up as it hit the ground.

"That was uncalled for."

"Your face is uncalled for," I replied with a sneer. He arched an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Where, in all of Ivalice, did _you-_"

"Agh…" I watched Vaan begin to stir, and walked forward, squatting down as he rubbed his head where he had been hurt. "…Estelle?"

"Give me your hand, Vaan…" I took his arm and pulled it over my shoulder, helping him stand.

"I'm okay…ow…wh-where are we anyways?" I shook my head.

"Um…on our way out," I replied. I looked over to Basch. "Come on, we're not leaving you here."

Vaan, too, looked at Basch. "Wha…Estelle! Don't bring him with us!"

"We could use another sword arm," Balthier stated.

Basch stood up slowly, and nodded. "And you have it." Vaan snarled, and I quickly dropped him.

"Ow! Hey, Estelle, whose side are you on?"

"This is all one side, Vaan, can't you see that? So clearly I'm on _all _of ours. And don't judge people based on your own ignorance."

The tube fuse part was annoying as I remembered…but thankfully Burrough had it, so…all we had to do was get it from him and put it in its place.

The lights began to flicker as we continued onward. I saw something like a mechanical spider on one of the circuits.

"Hey! Who turned the lights out?" Vaan asked, looking around before staring at the mimic. "One of those?"

And so, Balthier brought in his vast array of knowledge. "Mimics. They disguise themselves as all manner of things, then strike when you're least wary. Some of them have a fondness for energy, I'm told. They gorge themselves on the stuff till there's naught left."

"So let's kill it," I said before Vaan could say anything. He had his mouth open, but shut it.

It wasn't that much trouble, considering we snuck up on it and all kinda…bum rushed it.

Basch was a brave man, taking gear from a corpse. I'd taken a sword from someone who'd just been killed, but this dude had been dead for what seemed like years. He swung the sword he had taken, his movements graceful even after two years.

"Nice moves there, Captain," Balthier complimented, smirking.

"You mean 'traitor,'" Vaan muttered. I flicked the side of his face. "Ow! Cut it out!" Vaan wasn't just pouty now, he was getting pissed at me.

"So they say…" Balthier said. "But, I didn't see him kill anyone."

"My brother did," Vaan snapped. It grew quiet, and realization came to Basch's face as he spoke.

"Reks." Vaan looked up, wide-eyed, and then his lips pulled back in a snarl. "He said he had a brother two years younger. I see. He meant you. Your brother. What became—"

"He's dead," Vaan interrupted. Basch looked down.

"I am sorry…"

Vaan took a step forward, as if to attack again. "It was you who killed him!"

"I give you my word: that was not the way of it."

"Oh yeah?" Vaan snarled.

"It was his brother," I said quietly. All became quiet again, and all eyes were laid on me.

"What did you say?" Vaan asked.

"His brother. His twin brother."

"You gotta be kidding me! Who would believe that?" Vaan demanded.

"…I believe what I am told, and I believe what I see," I said, shutting my eyes as I drew in a breath. "Basch did not kill Reks, Vaan. That judge we saw above did."

"How could you possibly know that?" Basch asked, not suspicious, but clearly surprised and confused.

I looked down, then back up to Basch, and then to Balthier. "We should go."

As we moved along, Vaan yelled and snarled at Basch, who took each blow honestly, replying with the truth, allowing Vaan to take out his anger on him.

But I was looking around in awe. While we weren't killing mimics, I was finding it horrifying and amazing that my prayers had come true. But now…really, I wanted to go home. I'd been in Ivalice, I'd met the sexiest pirate alive, and now I _wanted to leave._

"…I'm not a thief," I stated aloud, and Balthier glanced over. "I just met Vaan yesterday. I fell out of the sky, landed on Vayne, and made a run for it. Vaan found me later…"

"Fell out of the sky, you say?" Balthier nearly laughed. "Fell from a ship, or-"

"No. One minute I was at home, in my room…and the next…" I trailed off. "And now I'm stuck here with a confused person, a captain that's been accused of something he didn't do, and a pair of bloody _pirates!_" I threw my arms up in the air for emphasis. "There's no escaping it, either! I've been knocked out and woken up later, and I wasn't home! I'm not dreaming this time! I can't go home, I don't know where it is or how to-"

"Estelle!" Vaan shouted, and I turned, wide-eyed at him. "Calm down! We're not gonna die! We're gonna get out of here! And when we do, you can stay with me and Penelo and the others! And then we'll help you go home! So just…calm down, okay?" He walked towards me, and, looking at his face—he no longer seemed so angry at me—I felt myself calming down. "So…stop freaking out."

"…Thanks, Vaan, I needed that," I muttered, managing a small, quick smile.

"If you two are done shouting, we'd best be on our way," Balthier said, fiddling with one of his rings.

"We weren't talking to you," I said, mimicking his pretty accent. This earned me another one of his strange looks…like the ones he'd been giving me on and off lately. "…You gonna tell me if there's something on my face or not?"

"Besides a bruise under your right eye, there isn't," he replied, turning away and walking ahead.

"Oh…ow! Hey, you're right, there is a bruise there." I had poked it, and it was actually kinda sore.

"Ahh…you're just not going to stop causing yourself harm, are you?" Balthier sighed.

"I'm nothing compared to my older sister. She's awful. She doesn't have to do anything and she'll get herself covered in bruises. Hey, wait a minute, I know what you're doing!"

"I beg your pardon?" Balthier asked, flashing a smile.

"You're changing the subject. You keep giving me funny looks!" I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I've been doing nothing of the sort," Balthier stated. "Is there anything wrong with admiring a pretty face?"

I fell silent, and my face became very, very red.

From there on out, I decided I just wouldn't comment on what Balthier did.


	7. Chapter 7

I've got arachnophobia, as well as nyctophobia. And we were currently fighting a giant mechanical spider. In the dark. But because they weren't fuzzy and didn't have fangs, I wasn't too freaked out by the Mimic Queen, or the little swarm of its babies. I was having more trouble staying on my feet, having tripped at least three times over rocks or one of the tinier mimics.

After about twelve minutes, the Mimic Queen started sparking and malfunctioning, and the tunnel area we were in began to tremble, and rocks began to fall from the ceiling.

"Run for it!" I shouted, running to get to the end of the tunnel. The only one I was really worried about was Basch, but as he caught up to me, I realized he was in better shape than he appeared to be. We barely made it all out in one piece before the tunnel collapsed behind us.

As we made it out, I let myself fall forward, but twisted around so I landed on my back in the sand, the sun beating hot down on my face as I started laughing. Adrenaline rushes…they did things to me.

"To think Dalmascan are could taste so sweet," Basch sighed, clearly glad to be out.

"Where are we?" Vaan asked Balthier, raising an eyebrow.

"The Estersand, by the look of it. Let's back to Rabanastre before we shrivel up…or Estelle loses more of her mind." He glanced over to Basch. "By your leave, Captain."

"Yes, the hour of my return is already over late. The people may hate me, but that does not free me of my charge." Basch looked over to me, where I was still lying on the ground. He came over and held out a hand, which I took.

"Thanks." I smiled at him and glanced up at the sky, wincing. Instant headache. "Back to Rabanastre, then…Penelo's probably worried about you, Vaan."

"Don't remind me," the blonde sighed. "Oh, and Estelle?"

"Yes, Vaan?"

"…Please leave the wild animals alone. Don't embarrass me."

"…I don't want to _kill _them," I said in my defense. "And embarrass _you? _Feh…don't make me laugh, Vaan. I'm not the one sneaking behind my girlfriend's back, lying and saying I wouldn't do something and then having gone to do it-"

"Penelo's not my girlfriend!" Vaan shouted, his face going red. "And besides, you're half as guilty as I am!"

"…Eh, that's true. But I owed you, what else was I supposed to do?" I shrugged.

"What? Why did you owe me?" he asked, clearly confused. I face-palmed.

"You're dense, man, you know that?" I shook my head and laughed, deciding I better explain. "I'd be running around, probably dead or dying somewhere if you hadn't caught up with me. I'm a directional _retard, _I have no outdoorsman skills, and I landed on an Imperial's head. Fun, fun, eh?" Vaan opened his mouth, trying to sort my words out, and he put a finger up as he struggled for words, and I passed him and patted him on his head. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Uh…Estelle," Vaan said, and I stopped again.

"_What_, Vaan?"

"Um…can we be even now? I don't like the thought of you being in my debt."

"Think what you want…but can we go now? We've been out here for two minutes and I'm getting a sunburn." I lifted my finger and poked my red shoulder. "Ow. Yep, it's sunburnt."

Balthier just sighed and shook his head. And so we were off, at the speed of a herd of turtles.

But thankfully, we went faster than that.

The wind was strange in the desert. It blew in a way that seemed to whisper in your ear. With each step, it felt like I was falling all over again. But now it seemed like I hadn't fallen at all, like it was in the distant past, or perhaps just a dream. This world…Ivalice…it was like I had been here forever.

"Oh, don't worry…she's done that a couple times before. About the time she sees an animal or some monster she'll-"

"Vaan," I said in a sing-song voice, "Stop talking about me like I'm not here."

"Forgive him, I merely asked why you were trailing to the side like that a moment ago," Balthier said, chuckling as I glanced over my shoulder at him. "You're rather spacey…are you well?"

"…Um…as well as I can be, I think," I said, shrugging and looking back ahead. I sighed. It was hot… But…we wouldn't be here forever. "How much further?"

"Oh, ten miles or so," Balthier suggested. I twisted around.

"What? Are you crazy, we'll never make it back before we die out here!" I shrieked. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh ye of little faith…" he sighed.

"…Now you really do sound like my mother," I groaned.

"Look. Leave it up to me and Fran, we'll get you and Vaan back to Rabanastre safely—we'll camp tonight in a cave or something, and tomorrow by this time you'll be home."

"Ehhh…" Fran was really quiet…she always was. It was unnerving, really… But I trusted her. I was more worried about Balthier's careless attitude. "…Ahh, fine. I'll stop fussing."

"No need to be so grumpy," Balthier said cheerfully.

"How the hell can you be so chipper? You're wearing more than me and Vaan combined!"

"I'm used to travel, believe me."

"…But still. Leather? In this heat?"

"What of it?"

"Are you _mad?_"

"I've asked him that, myself." Fran said, almost as though she were talking to herself.

"And what was his answer?"

"He has yet to deny it," she replied.

"Fran, please."

"How did you guys meet, anyways?" I asked Fran, and suddenly the heat mattered little in my excitement.

"Perhaps another day…" she said. And I frowned.

"But…you guys are going off on your own after this aren't you?" Fran didn't answer, and I started wondering if she knew that she and her partner wouldn't get off that easily. "…Oookay, going back to the earlier conversation…"

"Clothes?" Vaan asked.

"…I think. Is that what we were talking about?"

"Yeah…and by the way, you may wanna get something else to wear…your clothes are kinda…different."

"…"

"What's wrong, Estelle? You're all red."

"…"

"Estelle?"

"Don't comment on what I wear," I grumbled, crossing my arms, "It makes me feel self-conscious."

"Don't be," Vaan said, shaking his head. "Penelo and I can pick you out something."

"Oh, heck no, I pick my own clothes out."

"Don't want a man having a say in what you wear, eh?" Balthier asked, easily reading me when Vaan couldn't.

"No, I don't. I'm…specific about what I wear. It has to be comfortable, and sensible. Nothing too revealing, but nothing that makes me look like some stuck-up prude."

"You're uncomfortable with you're figure?" Balthier asked, as if surprised.

"I'm not going there with you," I said, clapping my hands over my ears and going red. "And I never said I was unco-"

"You imply it with your body language."

"…I hate being the only girl around," I sighed.

"What about Fran?" Vaan asked.

"She's not participating in this conversation," I reasoned. "Female or not, right now she doesn't count because she wants nothing to do with my nonsense."

Later that night, while I shivered near the fire Balthier had lit, the Sky Pirate said something to me that acted as a sharp blow to my reasoning as well as my ego.

"And this, Estelle, is why I dress like I do. Now I'm barely chilled. Personally I prefer heat over cold…how about you?"

"I'mma kill you," I hissed through chattering teeth. I ooched closer to Vaan and wrapped my arms around one of his own. "I'm leeching the warmth from you before you ask…" He moved closer, likewise shivering. Normally I wouldn't cuddle with strangers, but considering we were both freezing and Balthier was being an ass…well, neither of us minded.

We had eaten something rather interesting in out stew not too long before—Fran had hunted, Balthier had cooked. It was wolf meat, and I suspected the "veggies" to be chunks of cactite. So now our bellies were warm, but clearly Vaan and I were still cold…Basch wasn't complaining, though. Nor was Fran. They were hardcore.

And suddenly, Ganondorf hating the desert he lived in made so much more sense.

"I take it you don't feel such a chill often," Balthier said to me. I shook my head.

"Only in the cold season…and by then I'm prepared for it…but…"

"Hmm…I see. Where is your home, anyways?"

"Um…I doubt you'd have heard of it," I said softly, looking away.

"Is that so? A small country or village, then?"

I nodded. "Yeah…it wasn't anything like Dalmasca…"

"Care to tell us about it, now that we have nothing better to do?" Vaan asked. After a moment where I said nothing, he added, "Unless you still don't feel like it…is it still a sore subject?"

"…Yeah," I said, letting go of his arm and laying down on the cold rock. "Sorry."

"Uh…no, it's okay…sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I can't be more open with you right now."

"No, it's fine…"

It was weird how we kept going back and forth with apologies.

"Sorry I was so short with you earlier, Vaan."

"Huh?"

"And sorry for throwing that pin at you, Balthier."

"Estelle, the apologies don't all have to come at once you know. You're not going to die any time soon," Balthier sighed. "If it helps, no harm done; consider yourself forgiven."

I wouldn't do too well here. I was clinically depressed. And I didn't have Prozac to keep me from going ballistic.

Fun.


	8. Chapter 8

For some reason when I woke up, I remembered rain. But perhaps that added to my confusion when I did wake up, and didn't know where I was. And until I spotted Basch on the other side of the still-burning fire, sleeping, and looked down to my side and spotted Vaan, I had begun to panic.

It was still dark outside of the cave. As I shifted into a more upright position, I found myself looking down at the pocket in which the Nethicite was crammed. Something so powerful in my pocket…it was a little scary. I got to my feet very slowly, looking around the cave. Balthier was asleep, sitting up though, but leaning against the rock wall. He didn't look like he was sleeping very well. He almost appeared angry. Fran, on the other hand…she wasn't in the cave. I dragged my hand along the cave wall as I neared the entrance, feeling almost like I was floating at the moment.

I could hear a faint song in my head, something that seemed almost dreamlike when paired with the desert bathed in the moonlight.

It was still cold out…very cold. But there was something beautiful about the way the ground sparkled with frost.

"Got up early, found something's missing…my, only name…no one else sees, but I got, stuck…and soon forever came…" I began to whisper, barely breathing the song, the lyrics coming through as a breath of hot air that was visible in the cold. "Stopped pushing on for just a second…then, nothing's changed…Who am I this time, where's my, name? Guess it crept away…No one's calling for me at the door, and unpredictable won't bother anymore…and silently, gets harder to ignore…" I stepped further from the cave, into the open. "Look straight ahead, there's nothing left to see, What's done is done, this life, has got its hold on me, just let it go, what now can never be…" I took a breath, pausing until I was a few more feet away. "I, forgot, that I might see…so, many, beautiful things…I forgot, that I might need…to, find, out, what life can be…" I debated on trying the next verse, and tried to remember the rest. "Beautiful things…" I sighed and shut my eyes. _Take this… _"Take this happy ending, away, it's, all the same…God won't waste this, simplicity, on, possibility…" Another pause. There was a high chance I would never be able to hear this song again, so I needed to make myself remember. _Get me up, wake me up… _"Get me up, wake me up, dreams are filling, this…trace of blame…Frozen still, I thought I could, stop…Now who's gonna wait?" The next part came easier. "No one's calling, for me at the door, and unpredictable won't bother anymore, and silently, gets harder to, ignore…Look straight ahead, there's nothing left to see, what's done is done, this life, has got its hold on me…Just let it go, what now, can never, be…" I opened my eyes and looked up at the glittering sky. "So, many, beautiful things…So, many, beautiful things…Now, what do, I do…" _Can I…_ "Can, I change, my mind…? Did, I think, this through? It, was once, my life…it was my life at one time…"

When I finished the song it was quiet. Any empty, echoing kind of quiet that left one wanting to curl up and fall asleep when coupled with the cold air of a winter-esque night.

_Where's my name?_

_Guess it, crept away…_

Victoria…or Estelle? Victoria had never existed in this world. Estelle…I would be her, be the thief she had been called as, until I left this world. If I ever left this world…but maybe I never would.

I had seen death. Could I ever be normal again?

Something I saw out of the corner of my eye startled me from my thoughts, but when I looked over…it was only Fran. I relaxed, but now worried that, with her more-than-perfect hearing, she had heard me singing…or trying to, rather.

"Did I wake you?" the viera asked, ruby-colored eyes calm and clear. I shook my head.

"I don't sleep well in places I'm not familiar with," I explained quietly, offering a smile.

Fran lowered her eyes, thinking. And then she looked to me again. "I can use sleep magicks, if you wish."

I laughed softly. "Maaaybe another time…but thank you. We should get the others up soon, as it is…"

"When you smile, your ears perk up…" she pointed out, tilting her head. I blushed a little and shrugged.

"You have pretty ears, Fran." Fran in general was beautiful. She seemed to have to think for a moment before she realized my statement was really a compliment.

"…Why thank you," she said, and at last I saw a smile. "I cannot recall the last time my ears were complimented…"

…

"Shoo…no, go away!" I kicked at the wolf at it came at me, barking. "No!" It avoided my light kick and went to bite my ankle, but I dropped to my knees and put my hands on the sides of its face, curling my fingers into its fur and staring into its eyes as it growled.

"Estelle!" Vaan shouted, clearly having a hard time holding back the other wolf.

The wolf tried to pull away. "No," I repeated, not looking away. I slowly let go with one hand and brought my arm back, letting it go to my side—almost. The wolf had it between its teeth within moments, and I winced. It was warning me…right now it wasn't trying to tear my flesh from my bones. I unfurled my fist, stroking it through its fur. Despite the strangeness of it, the wolf was…beautiful. "Let go, now." I leaned my nose closer to the wolf and pressed it against its forehead, kissing between its eyes. The volume of its growls heightened, before fading off, and its teeth withdrew from my bleeding arm, and it backed away, turning in Vaan's direction and barking. The wolf Vaan was hanging onto finally broke free of his grip and caught up with the one near me, and they ran.

"…There, Vaan," I sighed, heavily relieved. "Nobody's hurt, see? And they're gone."

"…Your arm," Basch said quietly. I clapped my hand over the worst-bloodied parts, and looked over to him.

"I'm fine…" Sure, they stung…but I'd had worse. "Thank you, though, Basch."

…

"You're going to roast in that," Vaan said, eyeing the long-sleeve shirt underneath the vest. I shook my head and smirked.

"I can have the shirt off and wear the vest in the heat…" As for my legs, I was wearing an almost-skirt with almost-capris that didn't quite reach my knees, and a pair of boots that also, almost reached my knees. The vest didn't reach my belly-button, and was open in front and back with nothing but strings keeping it shut. "Erm…I mean, I know I said I didn't want a guy helping me, but how do I look?" To top it all off, I had a bandanna in my hair…and one fingerless glove.

"Not Dalmascan, but you look good—um…"

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Okay. Hang on, I'll pay for it and then we'll go show Penelo." A smile that was pure Vaan, sweet and honest and innocent and naïve.

Penelo was gone, and I felt bad for knowing that.

"Okay," I said, actually feeling a bit excited. I felt better now that I was in clean clothes. "Let's go, then…to Migelo's place, yeah?"

"Yeah," he said as he put the gil on the counter.

"You two have a nice day," the woman there said, smiling, before giving Vaan a look. "And you behave, young man."

"I'll make sure he does," I said with a nod, taking Vaan by the arm and leading him to the door. "You have a nice day, too!" I smiled once we got out and looked to the blonde. "You have quite the reputation around here, don't you?"

"I've lived here all my life," Vaan reminded me, smirking. "What did you expect?"

…

"Vaan, is it really you? I heard you got took off to Nalbina!" I looked over and saw a young boy rushing over to Vaan. Vaan smirked a bit cockily.

"The Imperials'll need more than a dungeon to stop me."

"Broke out of a dungeon?" the boy gasped, "Whoa!"

Vaan shook his head quickly and waved his hands, shushing the little boy. "Hey, try and keep it down, wouldya? Penelo isn't around, is she? Out on a delivery, maybe?"

Kites shrugged and shook his head. Ahh, innocence was bliss. "Nope, haven't seen her all day. Not like her to up and skip out on work like that. Migelo's not here either. He went running off somewhere a little while ago."

Vaan groaned, disappointed. "So much for my big welcome. Guess everyone's busy."

Kytes shrugged and echoed Vaan's disappointment. "I got my hands full watching the shop…and Old Dalan had something for me to do, but I can't get away."

Vaan looked at me, with a question. I nodded. "Hey," I said, looking down to him. "We'll go see Dalan for you. How's that?" He began to bounce.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Vaan said. "Nothing better to do anyways…"

"Thanks, Vaan! And um…uh…"

"I'm Estelle," I introduced myself. He smiled up at me.

"I'm Kytes!"

"Well, Kytes, you be a good boy and keep watching the shop!"

…

And, we were off, back to the creeper. It was from him we received the "Sword of the Old Order," as Vaan put it.

We were to give it to a guy named "Azelas…"

Vossler?

"Uh…sorry about him. Hope he doesn't creep you out," Vaan said as we left, startling me out of my thoughts.

"I know someone creepier," I said calmly. I had a serious creeper of an older cousin back home. "Dalan is…all right. He's not a loony, at least."

Vaan chuckled. "I guess you're right…but sometimes I wonder about the loony part."

…

"His word alone convinces me of nothing!"

"I'd take his word over that of a mouthpiece Marquis!"

"Then you name Reks liar with him."

"My brother was no liar!" Vaan shouted angrily, overhearing this as we approached.

"A simple case of mistaken identity. Haven't you ever seen a pair of twins so close in appearance that you can't keep them straight?"

"You needn't say such things for my sake, Estelle." I looked over to Basch, and was as surprised as I had been when I had seen him in the game.

"…Wow, you clean up nicely," I said, before quickly saying, "Anyways, why not? It's true, isn't it?" And then there was the clinking of armor, and Vossler was upon us, staring down at Vaan.

"So this is Reks' brother." He snatched the sword from Vaan's grip, causing the blonde to flinch. He gestured to me and Vaan with his other hand. "Your words may convince these children, but they weigh too lightly on the scales for my taste. Our paths will remain separate."

"You _punk,_" I said, glaring at Vossler. He looked down at me, his eyebrows lifting with surprise.

"I beg your-"

"There are more important things than your feelings on this matter. Now, I can't help but notice that lady—Amalia—isn't around. She missing?" I saw Vossler's grip tighten around the sword. "So she is. She's important, isn't she? And you're going to let a grudge interfere with her rescue? Some man you are."

Murmurs rose through the air in the room, and I felt my face heating up.

"Do you not think Amalia worth saving?" Basch asked Vossler at last, drawing attention from me. I felt I would pass out from relief.

And then, a sigh. "I hold men's lives in my hands. I must see foes in every shadow. The night we moved against Vayne, he knew. I will not chance such disadvantage again. I must treat you as I would Ondore—as I would treat any abettor of the Empire."

"Then what will you do? Hold me here in chains?"

The room became silent aside from the imaginary buzz that gave tension life. Vossler finally threw the sword to Basch, who caught it without difficulty.

"Some things never change…do they."

"Listen to me, Basch. Your cage may have no bars, but it is a cage. The eyes of the resistance watch unblinking."

"Let them watch…I know something of cages." And so Basch passed us on his way out…

And, Vaan and I, having naught to do but follow…followed Basch.

"That's right…" Vaan murmured, "Amalia's in the Resistance." Basch glanced over.

"Then you know her."

"Eh…sort of," Vaan replied. "We met just before we got sent to Nalbina. I've known nicer people." Well put. I would have called her a bitch. Said bitch may have cracked my skull.

"Our paths keep crossing, yours and mine. It's more than coincidence."

"It's annoying," Vaan said. He quickly flinched, expecting me to strike at him.

I raised an eyebrow and almost pulled the "two for flinching" thing, but felt mercy in me that day.

"I'm sorry. Allow me one last annoyance: A favor to ask. I want you t take me to Balthier. Even caged birds need wings." Poor Basch. He didn't even notice Vaan's little spaz attack.

"…This makes us even," Vaan said a bit grumpily.

"…Even?" Basch replied, confused.

"…For Nalbina," Vaan said, not bothering to explain as he hurried on. But then…he kept going. He was softening up at last. "We couldn't have done it without you."

I grinned. Thankfully Vaan didn't notice.

…

We had continued on for a while, but at one point Basch paused, watching a group of young children. Vaan and I also stopped. "A lot of kids lost their parents in the war. Mine-mine had already died before that. The Plague took them both."

Basch seemed to struggle for a response. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. It's been five years now. After that, I lived with my friend Penelo and her family." Vaan sighed. "And then…the war came."

Basch shook his head. "I am sorry."

I felt a bit alienated…I mean, I knew I wasn't supposed to be a part of this conversation. Any of this…

"You don't have to keep apologizing. Really, it's all right. I know it wasn't your fault. I see that now. You didn't kill my brother."

But still…in the wrong place or not…it made me smile.

"It was the Empire. My brother trusted you. And he was right."

I closed my eyes. I would be okay here.


	9. Chapter 9

"As I said, a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding! What I am understanding is they took Penelo because of you!"

Vaan and I made it up to the upper area of the bar, where Fran and Balthier sat, with an angry bangaa near him.

"What? What about Penelo?" Vaan asked, frowning.

The bangaa (this _was _Migelo, right?) turned to us, and he seemed slightly relieved, but even more angsty at the same time. "Oh, Vaan! They've taken Penelo! And there was a note—a note for this Balthier! Come to the Bhujerba Mines, it said."

"It's Ba'Gamnan," Fran deadpanned, "He was in Nalbina."

"Baggy took Penelo…" I said, before crossing my arms. "Because Ba'Gamnan saw you with her, Balthier. So yes, Mr. Migelo, it was a misunderstanding—on Baggy's side."

Migelo turned back to Balthier, frantic, while Balthier just gave me an exasperated look. "If anything were to happen to that sweet child—why, I've her parents' memory to consider! You're going to go to her aid, and that's that! It's what you Sky Pirates do, isn't it?" The sky pirate looked from me to Migelo, and his tone became rather serious in an instant.

"I don't respond well to orders," he stated. "You do know that the Imperial fleet is massing at Bhujerba?"

I waved a hand nonchalantly. "Oh, now now, Balthier, you know that can't stop you. We popped out of Nalbina in good shape."

"Me and Estelle will go get her ourselves, if you get us there," Vaan said, a hand on my shoulder.

"…Hey, who said _I _was going?"

"Penelo's your friend too, isn't she?" Vaan replied, giving me a confused look. "Who knows what they'll-"

"They won't hurt her as long as we go," I said, putting a hand over Vaan's mouth before he could finish. "So-"

"If I didn't know better, Estelle, I'd say you've run into the lizard before," Balthier said, resting his chin on his palm. I raised an eyebrow and took my hand from Vaan's mouth.

"Uhh, no? Why would you think that?"

Basch stepped up. "If you are going, I'll join you. I have some business there as well."

Balthier smirked for a moment, "An audience with the Marquis, by chance?"

"Estelle, the stone," Vaan muttered. I nodded and reached into the little bag I was now carrying, and pulled out the Nethicite, waving it in front of Balthier for a moment.

"You want it? You can have it it you get us to Penelo. How's that?"

Fran's ears went back. "The Gods are toying with us."

Balthier looked at me, and then at Vaan, and then back at me. He got up and sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder for a moment as he passed. "Make yourselves ready. We leave soon." Why my face went so red so quickly, I don't know. Balthier just seemed to have that effect on me.

"Right!" Vaan said, seeming to relax, but he was getting excited.

"Do you want to save Penelo, or do you just want a chance to see their airship?" I questioned, putting the Nethicite back in my bag, before putting my hands on my hips.

"Huh? Uhh…Estelle, don't joke around about that! You know I wanna save Penelo!"

…

"Um…hey, Vaan?"

We were on our way to the Aerodrome…and something Vaan had said kind of…made me think.

"Yeah?" He glanced over at me and smiled.

"Are you and Penelo my friends?" I asked, looking down as my face went a little red. "I mean…really, my friends?"

"Yeah, why?" He seemed so…nonchalant about it. I gave him a funny look and explained my confusion.

"We just met…"

"Yeah like, three days ago." He laughed a little. "Why, Estelle? What's wrong?"

"…Friend…is a big word," I said, tugging on the ends of my bandana.

"I trust you," Vaan said calmly, "And I like having you around. Penelo may not know you as well, but she likes you too, you know. We're friends."

I sighed, placing a hand over my heart. "Thank you, Vaan…" Friends… I felt a little weight lift off my shoulder. I didn't feel so alone anymore.

"But um…can I ask you something, too, Estelle?"

"Pro quid pro; go for it."

"Pro quid…what? What's that?"

"Something for something," I explained. "So uh…go ahead and ask."

"_Do _you know Ba'Gamnan?" he asked, seeming a bit nervous to ask. I shook my head. "Like, you've never run into him before Nalbina?"

"Nope. I go by what I hear, like I said. Ba'Gamnan's a rotten lizard, but Penelo's innocent. All she is to him is bait; harming her is pointless." I shrugged. "She'll be fine as long as we go in after her."

"I thought you didn't get out much, but you know a lot," Vaan said, stretching his arms behind his head.

"I _don't _get out a lot," I agreed. "Or rather, didn't…But I will. And I'll put what I know to use; I promise…And Vaan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll stick by you until this is all over. I promise." Not just Penelo; until it was _all _over. I didn't know when it would end, but I'd be at Vaan's side until the end.

"…" Vaan looked startled for a minute, but then smiled. "Thanks."

After a moment passed, a voice startled me.

"We're here." It was Basch. I had totally forgotten he was there.

…

"Bhujerba's on the sky continent of Dorstonis, and the Magicite Mine we're looking for is in Bhujerba. If we're going to save the girl, we start there. You ready to leave?" Balthier asked, in all seriousness.

"I'm ready," Vaan said, and I nodded.

"You do realize that once we've left, you may not see Rabanastre for a while. Once we leave, there'll be no looking back."

"I'm really ready," Vaan said, impatient. Balthier nodded and turned, leading us into the area his ship was in.

"We make for the Lhusu Mines in Bhujerba. Seems I took on more baggage in Rabanastre than I'd planned… Well, let's save your girl and be done with it. Come on."

Vaan gaped when he saw the ship, effectively making himself look like a fish out of water. "Whoa…!"

"This is the _Strahl_," Balthier said, somewhat smug. Okay, so I got goosebumps, too. I'd never been in the sky before. "She airship enough for you?"

"Hell yes," I whispered, partially to myself.

"The _Strahl,_" Vaan said softly, before looking to Balthier like he couldn't believe it, "You really are a sky pirate!"

Balthier chuckled. "Well, the headhunters seem to think so." He glanced inside the ship, and at that moment, moogles came piling out en masse. "What's the good word? Is she ready?"

After receiving a positive reply from the group of tiny mechanics, Vaan went running after Balthier, clearly excited to get on the ship.

"So, is she armed? How fast is she? Could she take the Ifrit?" Vaan asked, looking like a fangirl chasing a sexy man.

…Oh wait, that was like me with Balthier, but not.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you, but…" Balthier turned and smirked at Vaan. "Wouldn't you rather see for yourself?"

"Yeah!"

And yet, I was glued in place. I was shaken by a sudden fear of flying.

"Coming, Estelle?" Basch asked me, walking to my side and looking at me.

"I've never flown before," I stated, "Is it safe? What if it crashes? What if something malfunctions?" I suddenly felt tiny hands on my legs, pushing me with surprising strength towards the _Strahl._

"Everything's in proper order, _kupo! _Nothing will malfunction, so your first journey on the _Strahl _will be perfectly safe, _kupo!_"

I heard a quiet chuckle and I glared at Basch as he passed, when I saw him smiling. But then the glare softened—I was glad I had made him smile, and so I smiled, too.

"Okay, okay, stop pushing! I'll go, I'll go," I hopped over the pair of moogles in front of me, and boarded the airship.

After a moment I found my way into the cockpit, and saw Vaan hovering over Balthier.

"Fran, our course."

"The shortest way's over Dorstonis," the viera said.

"How flies Bhujerba?" Basch asked.

"Oh, she's free as she can be, for now," Balthier said, glancing over at Basch. "The Empire took notice when they announced the Princess's suicide and your untimely execution."

Basch nodded. "If it becomes known that I am alive, the Marquis will lose their favor."

"Mmm…I try to stay clear of such things," Balthier said. He got everything fired up, and we all quickly found places to sit down. "Right, it's time to fly. And no wagging tongues or you're like to bite them off."

"I get motion sick," I warned, "So you better be nice, Balthier."

"Oh, well, that's not fun at all," Fran said, giving me a smile that was almost mischievous. Fran? Mischievous? What the hell was going on here?

…

**I haven't been writing author's notes very much anymore. ;**

**But at least I'm updating more.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before I start this chapter, I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers, and especially my reviewers. I know reviewing is a hassle, but it makes writing these chapters all worthwhile.**

**Special thanks to you, Leah, as always, for helping me figure out random junk and descriptions.**

…

"The Lhusu Mines are just up ahead. Though, I do hear there's not much left there these days." I looked at Balthier as he spoke. The guy was really smart, but I still couldn't believe he was almost always so calm.

"You're on your way to the mines?" Our group looked over, and I felt my heart go _ping _when I saw Li'l Lord Larsa hanging over a railing, staring out at the scenery before looking over to us. "Then please, allow me to accompany you. I've an errand to attend to there."

Basch looked down to him as he came over to us. "What manner of errand?"

"What errand?" he echoed, "I might ask the same of you."

"He can come with us!" I said cheerfully, grabbing Vaan's arm. "I'll watch him so nothing bad happens, don't worry!"

"…Right," Balthier said, giving me a strangely amused look before nodding to Larsa. "Come on, then."

"What?" Vaan blurted.

Larsa grinned. "Excellent."

"Do me a favor and stay where I can keep my eye on you," Balthier said to him, "Should be less trouble that way."

"For us both," Larsa said after a moment.

Sighing, Vaan crossed his arms. "So, what's your name?"

This seemed to startle the poor boy. "Oh, I—I'm Lamont."

"Don't worry," Vaan said as he rubbed his nose. "I don't know what's in that mine, Lamont, but you're in good hands. Right, Basch?" He grinned at the captain, and I facepalmed.

Basch groaned, and I smacked Vaan across the back of his head.

"Owww! Cut that ooouuut!"

"Stop talking Vaan. Please. Just stop talking."

"That hurt…"

"You're a big boy; you can handle a good beating."

I looked down at "Lamont" and smiled briefly. "Sorry about him…I'm Estelle. Pleased to meet you, kiddo." He nodded up at me and smiled, but I saw veiled nervousness in his eyes, and confusion as well.

"And to you as well."

…

After a short while of watching Ondore speak to a Judge, Larsa came out and started talking. It was strange how he was so open with sharing knowledge, because…well, it made him suspicious. "Halim Ondore IV, the Marquis of Bhujerba. The Marquis served as mediator at the negotiations of Dalmasca's surrender. It would appear that he is somewhat less neutral now."

"They say he's been helping the Resistance," Balthier stated.

"They say many things," Larsa said evasively.

"No escaping Archadian rule, huh…" I murmured to Vaan.

"What about your home?" Vaan asked, nudging me.

"They don't know we exist," I replied.

"You're certainly well informed," Balthier said to Larsa. "Who did you say you were again?"

Vaan glanced over to the pirate. "What difference does it make? We have to find Penelo."

Larsa hummed thoughtfully, and then asked, "And Penelo is your-?"

"She's a friend. She was kidnapped and taken here," Vaan said, sighing. I smiled.

"Vaan, dude, it's okay. She's cute. Not _my _type personally…but cute." I then realized what I had said and my face went red.

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up why don't you…hey, wait—what did you mean by 'not your type'?"

"Let's go find Penelo!" I said, pointing ahead.

…

And so, eventually we made to a large, cavern-like area filled with bluish stones and shiny veins of Magicite.

"This is what I came to see," Larsa said quietly, taking Manufacted Nethicite from his pocket. Manufacted…Manufactured.

Deifacted, Deifactured?

Dei as in 'deity…'

Made by the gods? So THAT's why it was…wow, I felt dense. Hey, Latin Moment! I could get extra credit for that back home…Oh dammit.

"What's that?" Vaan asked.

"It's Nethicite," Larsa said, "Manufacted Nethicite."

"…Nethicite?" Vaan asked.

"Unlike regular Magicite, Nethicite absorbs Magickal energy. This is the fruit of research into the manufacture of Nethicite. All at the hands of the Draklor Laboratory." He approached the cavern wall. "So this is where they're getting the Magicite…"

"Errand all attended to?" Balthier asked. Larsa nodded.

"Thank you. I'll repay you shortly."

I felt a female instinct to protect young children kicking in as Balthier approached Larsa. "No, you'll repay us now. We have too much on our hands to go on holding yours. So where did you hear this fairy tale about "Nethicite"? And where did you get that sample you carry? What do you know about the Draklor Laboratories?" Larsa's eyes were wide and he turned, but Balthier slammed a hand against the wall. "Tell me: Who are you?"

Without so much as a thought I dragged Larsa away by the arm before Balthier could pin him on the other side as well. "Enough-"

"You kept us waiting, Balthier!" A voice cried from deeper in the mine.

"Larsa, run!" I said, giving the boy a push. "Keep going, don't stop!" He looked over his shoulder at me as he began to run, confused, but did as I said.

"Larsa?" Vaan asked, looking to me. "Estelle, you know him?"

"Ehhh, ask me later, and I'll explain!" I drew my sword as Ba'Gamnan approached us.

"Do you want to go to him, _Estelle_?" Balthier asked, "You seem to be close to the lad."

"I'm not leaving you guys alone, are you crazy?"

"You slipped away in Nalbina, we missed you!" the lizard cackled, stepping closer. He activated the buzz-saw thing on his staff. "First the Judge, and now that boy your girl sent away…"

"I'm not 'his' anybody!" I shouted, turning red. Ba'Gamnan cackled and went on.

"This whole affair has the smell of money…I may have to wet my beak a little."

"Keep your snout in the trough where it belongs. This thinking ill befits you, Ba'Gamnan."

"Hey, Baggy!" I shouted, pulling my sword back. "Catch!"

"Eh?" I whipped my sword at him, and it went spiraling through the air, sticking into his shoulder with a sickening sound. "Guuaaaahhhh!" His staff fell to the ground, and before he managed to pull my sword from his shoulder I was being pulled by Balthier, and we were running, running, running, for our _lives._

"That was quick-thinking, Estelle," Fran stated, the first time she had spoken in a while.

"Fantastic, but I think I'mma puke," I replied, my face paler than it should have been. My stomach lurched at the thought of stabbing another living creature…

"Don't regret what you've done, that attack was merciful compared to some of his deeds," Balthier replied to my statement.

"That was _awesome!_" Vaan shouted, laughing as we ran.

"I was actually thinking he'd catch it before it hurt him," I said, "Or maybe move or something, but it was an accident…"

"Estelle, you've done _nothing_ wrong," Basch said in an assuring manner, "He would have done much worse to you and the rest of us had we given him a chance."

…

Vaan knew Penelo would be okay once her saw Larsa with her…and, well, once Fran told him that Larsa wouldn't hurt her. Rubbing the back of his head, the Rabanastran boy turned to me.

"So…did you know Lamont…er, Larsa?"

I shook my head. "I just made a lucky guess. The resemblance is faint, but it's there."

Vaan cocked his head to the side. "Huh? What resemblance?"

"Vayne and Larsa. They're brothers, Vaan. Vayne Solidor, Larsa Solidor…" I played with a strand of hair that had fallen from my bandana. "Didn't…didn't you know that?"

"But…what…Larsa doesn't look _anything _like…ewww."

I couldn't help a childish giggle at Vaan's expression. "Oh, Vaan, you're so easy to disturb."

"Ewww," he whined again. "Vayne's so…so snakey, and Larsa's some adorable little kid!"

"And that adorable kid just ran off with your girl," I replied with a grin as I nudged him in his side.

With a glare at me, Vaan changed the subject. "And you just threw your sword at something that isn't gonna give it back."

"…Bah," I replied, pouting as I stared at my empty sheath. "It seemed like a good idea at the time… Ah well, at least I didn't let a shorty run off with my girlfriend."

"Estelle, will you cut it out? Penelo's _not _my girlfriend?"

"They're just not going to stop, are they?" I heard Balthier sigh.

"Awww, I bet that'd make her sad," I said with a grin, "Do you WANT her to be your girlfriend?"

"Let children be children," Basch replied to Balthier, "It's best for them, in times like this."

I glanced over. "Hardly a kid, _Captain._" I put my hands on my hips and smiled.

"Hey, don't jump out of our conversation and into theirs!" Vaan protested.

"Anyways…what next?"

…

It was probably the most awkward thing Basch had ever gone through.

"I'm Basch fon Ronsenburg of Dalmasca!"

Vaan was probably at the other side of the city by now, and we could hear him from here. Basch's cheeks were tinted a faint pink, but I was probably the only one to notice because I'm a creeper with a staring problem. I particularly look at people a lot, because I like to look at the details of their face…probably because I draw a lot.

Basch was one of the few _manly_ men that I found attractive. Personally I was against facial hair. Basch was probably the only guy I _did _like that had facial hair.

I glanced over at Balthier. I hadn't even picked out yet what I liked about him. I rested my chin on my palm as I tried to figure it out. His left side was facing me, and I looked at the way his nose had the little bump in the middle. It wasn't perfectly straight, or extremely _not._ And though I usually preferred curvy, upturned noses, Balthier's suited him. It was just…_Balthier. _He had very…how do I put this…_Aristocratic _features, and once again, I will say they suit him. I couldn't relate him to a cat, like I could Sephiroth, or any other animal to describe his features, but he just looked too _perfect _to be human…err, hume. The earrings were a nice touch, too. His skin was tanned…probably a lot of time in the sun, or maybe it was naturally that way.

Balthier had pretty interesting taste in clothes…the designs on his vest baffled me; I could never have the patience to draw them, let alone make the vest with all the designs in real life. He seemed to mostly wear earth-toned things, but once I glanced at his left hand I saw the flamboyantly-colored rings and bracelets. Neon pink and green, maybe a hint of blue; it was definitely different from the rest of what he wore.

And then, his pants. They also had interesting patterns and designs on them. But really, tight leather, in all the hot places he must go to? Not that they didn't look absolutely _great _on him, skin-tight and showing off muscles thighs. Balthier as a whole was a piece of art. I moved further down, looking at his strange shoes. Perhaps the only thing I didn't like on him, but it fit the rest of his tastes just fine…

"If you're going to be undressing me, I'd much rather you do it with your hands than your eyes," Balthier said, drawing my gaze back up to his face—God, he was smirking; amused as any man could be.

I felt my face heating up and I gasped; "I wasn't—I um…B-Balthier!" I glared at him. "Keep me out of your sick fantasies, Balthier, I'm an artist and you happen to be covered in intricate designs that catch my eye!"

"Do not allow him to offend you;" Fran said, "he merely jests."

"Mmmeeehhh," I replied, my face still red as a tomato as I hid it behind both hands. "I'm going and sitting by Basch…"

"What?" Basch glanced over at me as I stood up, walked over, and sat down on his other side.

"Balthier's being creepy," I whined.

"Oh…" Basch said, obviously having trouble coming up with something to say to my remark.

"Now, what's this about being an artist?" Balthier asked, glancing over at me with a genuinely curious tone in his voice.

"I draw manga characters usually," I explained, blushing again a bit. They probably didn't know what manga was… "But I do realistic portraits too, sometimes."

"What is manga?" Basch asked, also apparently curious.

"Um…I don't really know how to describe it; it's…kind out-of-proportion and the characters usually have big eyes…I'll just draw something when we have time."

"I look forward to seeing it, then," Balthier said.

I smiled at him, nodding a little.

_This is just too weird…should I even be friendly with them? I don't want to screw anything up…_

"I haven't heard Vaan for a few minutes," Fran said, gaining our attention; "It seems our plan has worked. We shall follow him."

…

"A shame if they learnt the Marquis trafficked with the like of you." Balthier again; the man knew how to make an entrance. Probably part of the self-proclaimed Leading Man thing. "Agents masquerading as guides. A hideout at the back of a tavern. Not exactly earning high marks for originality, are we?" And though clearly Balthier had a point, he had pissed someone off.

"Now you've done it!" A bangaa snarled, starting at Balthier.

"Wait!" a man shouted, stopping the bangaa. Basch stepped forward, and the man stared. "So Basch fon Ronsenburg does yet live."

And, well, that's how we arranged our meeting with the Marquis. It's debatable, but I'd say we made a few new friends that day.

Unfortunately (and, not surprisingly, I'd forgotten this) the Marquis was busy until sunset. At least the 'waiting room' was comfortable. But I was bored out of my mind…at least, until I had wandered over to the window. The sky looked beautiful from where I stood.

"Hey, Balthier?" I called quietly.

"Yes?" He replied, his tone suggesting he hadn't expected me to talk to him right now…it had been quiet, after all.

"Why did you become a Sky Pirate?"

"No reason not to," he replied simply. I didn't understand.

"What?" I asked, glancing back over to him.

Again, he said, "I had no reason keeping me from the skies."

I turned back to the window, watching what appeared to be a cargo ship in the distance. "Is it fun?"

"I suppose you could call it that," he said, and I heard shuffling, and footsteps; I knew he was coming over to me. "Why, considering pirating for yourself?"

I thought about it… "I don't know. Don't know the first things about ships, weapons, magick…I'd be a pretty useless pirate. I'm not a good thief, either; I wasn't…taught enough to take care of myself like that. I'm not a fighter. I should be dead by now." The sun was going down, and the sky was becoming an orange. "If it weren't for Vaan, I would be. I had nowhere to go…I don't even know if my home exists anymore."

"And why's that?" Until then, I hadn't noticed Balthier was at my side, watching out the window with me.

"I don't know if I should tell you guys," I sighed, "All of you already have so much on your hands. My problems are small in comparison to yours…I'll do what I can to help you guys out as long as I'm around…but I don't think I can go home, so I guess I'm stuck here anyways."

"You're going in circles," Balthier said, a finger tapping my shoulder so that I'd turn to him. He looked serious, but not angry or upset. He was simply…questioning. "Now, tell me; what's your home called?"

I sighed and turned away from him, laying a hand on the glass as I stared out at the reddening sky. "America. That's the country I'm from. Heard of it?"

"I haven't," Balthier said, not sounding very surprised.

"Didn't think so," I said with a false smirk. I shook my head. "I brought this on myself…"

"Whatd'ya mean?" Vaan asked, finally cutting into the conversation.

"I said, over and over that I'd give anything to get out of that city…and now…"

"The Marquis will see you now," someone said as they entered the room.

"Good," Basch said quietly, getting to his feet.

I sighed and walked at Balthier's side as we went to the man's office. "Thanks for listening…" I muttered.

"Feel better now?" he questioned, and I nodded without a word. "Then you're welcome."

…

I wasn't really sure what to think of this dude when I had first seen him while playing the game. He was the one narrating at the beginning, but then he turned on us. But then he turned out to be Ashe's uncle…

"Sir Basch fon Ronsenburg. It was not so very long ago that I announced you had been executed." The dude had a funny accent though. Personally, I think any accent's better than an American accent, but this one was…different.

Basch nodded. "And that is the only reason I draw breath." After a moment, Ondore shook his head and sighed.

"So you are the sword he's strung above my head. Vayne has left not a thing to chance. And?"

I felt like saying something. _Your niece, dipshit, the Imperials have her._ But of course, I didn't.

"A leader of the Resistance has fallen into Imperial hands. A woman by the name of Amalia. I would rescue her, but I need your help."

"This Resistance leader—this Amalia. She must be very important." Basch began to bow, but ignoring him, the Marquis got to his feet and began to pace around slowly. "You understand I've my position to consider."

I felt my fingers curl into fists, my fingers making near-silent crackling sounds.

Vaan spoke up, then, a bit quieter than usual, but it was clearly important. "Um…would you let us see Larsa? He's got my friend with him."

"I'm afraid you're too late. Lord Larsa's cortege has already rejoined the Imperial Detachment. I am told they will depart for Rabanastre upon the arrival of the fleet this eventide."

Vaan grumbled quietly, red-faced, nervous, and worried.

I licked my lips nervously, loosening my fingers. I needed to calm down. Vaan started trying to convince the Marquis to let him see Larsa, and I almost felt bad for the old fart. Balthier put a hand on Vaan's shoulder and shook his head. Vaan glared.

"What are you waiting for?"

"For you to calm down," Balthier said.

Ondore finally spoke again, looking to Basch. "Captain Ronsenburg. Surely the exigencies of position are not lost on you." There was a pause, and then, "Why indeed, you should find the enemy's chains…an easy burden to bear."

"You _douchebag,_" I snarled, probably surprising everyone in the room. I'd certainly surprised myself by vocalizing my words. Basch put his hand on his sword though, knowing the threat this man posed.

"Wait-" Balthier began.

"Sorry Basch said in response, "Can't be helped." As he drew his sword, Ondore shouted,

"Summon the guard!"

"Huh?" Vaan gasped as we were almost immediately surrounded by guards.

"Douchebag!" I shouted over the buzz of the commotion; "You niece is in danger and all you can think of is your own damned position!"

"Silence!" one of the guards shouted, yanking my hands behind my back. I scowled as I felt the heavy shackles being placed on my wrists, but didn't have a problem with how my arms were bent…again, yay for flexibility!

"They're to be taken to Judge Ghis."

"Damn," I muttered to myself, listening to the clicks of the shackles and the shuffle of feet and the clank of armor…

_Damn._ The word repeated itself many times in my mind, because I knew this had been coming, but somehow I hadn't been able to prevent it. Then again, what could I do?

…

"Basch," I murmured, stepping closer to him as we were marched along through the large airship. My chin was nearly on his shoulder from the closeness. "Her Majesty's birthright is in my bag." Better than in Vaan's hands. Basch's eyes widened a little and he turned his head slightly to better hear me. "Things will get bad if the Imperials get it, and-"

"You be quiet, woman!" one of the Archadian soldiers snapped, yanking me away from Basch by my arm. I pulled myself free and glared at the hidden face pf the Imperial.

"We are soon to be marched to our death, yes? Then what trouble is it letting us speak among friends?" I had never been one to stand against authority. But this was too much for me to bear in silence. The Imperials all glanced around at each other; and it was then that I realized everyone had stopped. "Is being able to voice important thoughts at the last moment…too much to ask for?"

"…Keep moving," the one I had shouted at said, pushing at me in a gentler manner than he had yanked me around before.

His tone of voice; almost guilty, made me realize how human the people beneath the suits were. I lowered my eyes as everyone started walking again, and I ended up near the front with Basch again; the two of us walked the quickest, and personally I thought the Imperials walked too slowly. Then again, it was a lot of armor…

We were led through a door to an area eerily familiar to me; there stood an ugly old man, as well as a princess that clearly wasn't happy to see Basch.

Shock became anger, and with a sharp snarl, Her Royal Majesty Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca took quick, light steps towards us.

"Majesty-" Basch began, a slap cutting through the air as Ashe's palm hit his cheek.

"After what you've done—how _dare _you!" she shouted, before her voice dipped lower, dripping venom. "You're supposed to be _dead._"

"Hey now," I hissed, anger flaring up. "In case you didn't notice, Ashelia, you should be just as dead as he was said to be." Ashe finally seemed to notice who _I _was; one of the people that accompanied her through the sewers. The one she hit over the head with those over-weight shackles.

"Come now, come now. Have you forgotten your manners?" She turned and glared at the Judge, Ghis. "This is hardly the courtesy due… The late Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca."

"Princess?" Vaan gasped.

Ghis chuckled a bit, walking towards the group. "To be sure, she bears no proof of her former station. No different than any mean member of the insurgence."

"Resistance," Ashe and I both said together. She glanced at me again, a little offed that I had said the exact thing at the exact time she had. I merely smirked.

"His Excellency the Consul asks the Ministry of the Disthroned Royal Family in restoring peace to Dalmasca. Those who foster instability and unrest, who claim Royal Blood without proof…they shall meet their fate at the gallows. There are no exceptions."

"I will not play puppet to Vayne!" Ashe said angrily.

"We already covered that little problem," I said, directly addressing the Judge now. "You're gonna have to come up with something better."

Something on his face changed, and the man came closer to me. "Ah, yes, I do believe our aforementioned Consul mentioned something about you…Guards, take this girl to the hanger; she is to be taken directly to the Royal Palace in Archades."

"What. What. What?" I stammered, taking a step back.

"No!" Vaan shouted, starting forward. A guard took me by my upper arm and tried pulling me from the room.

Ghis continued smiling at me; "His Excellency plans to meet you there in Archades."

"No! Let go of me!" I shouted, then I looked to the group. I met eyes with Balthier, then Fran, then Vaan, then Basch. Some sort of clarity came to me. "This doesn't change anything…go to the place that the second shard is hidden!" Basch nodded slowly, standing tensely. He didn't question what I said; so he must have known what I meant.

"Estelle!" Vaan shouted, trying to get to me, but other guards caught him and held him back.

I passed Balthier. "Assuming our good Captain knows where that is…we'll meet you there."

I stumbled as the guards yanked me. I glanced back to Balthier, resisting an urge to reach out for him.

"What has that girl done?" I heard Ashe demand. But before I could hear Ghis explain, the door closed, and I finally stopped struggling, energy leaving me.

It seemed that this simple mistake would cost me dearly…but I hadn't chosen to land on Vayne…

"Can I at least ask you a question?" I asked one of the guards; the one that was hanging onto my arm.

"Ask," he replied shortly.

"What crime of mine warrants a visit with Vayne?"

"…I don't know," he said, his grip loosening before he finally let go of me. I had nothing I could do should I have chosen to run, and I think he knew that. Something in his tone spoke of pity.

I closed my eyes for a moment, not bothering to keep track of the halls I was lead through.

_We'll meet you there._

Balthier's voice had held honest confidence; seriousness; concern. Earlier…only hours before he had joked with me; embarrassing me, but he had amused me nonetheless.

I wouldn't die any time soon. I didn't care what it would take; I would survive this.

…

I was led into a small airship (it was more or less a tiny hoverboat in my eyes) and when I was instructed to take a seat, I did so. I was startled horribly when my arms were unbound.

"…Thank you," I said softly, rubbing my wrists. The man who had removed the shackles sat at my side, and another man went to the front seat to pilot it. So, chivalry wasn't dead…I doubted there had been any order to unshackle me.

But still, I felt alone. These men wore helmets; their faces were hidden.

And before I knew it, we were in open air, and I was tense, surprisingly scared. Balthier had been kind of a crazy driver, but I knew him. The guy that was driving this ship; I didn't know him.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, intending to sleep until we arrived in Archades, but then I opened them back up. It would make that time come far too soon for my liking.

Perhaps Vayne merely wished to know how I had landed on him; how I had gotten into the sky to begin with. And then maybe I would be set free…I chuckled quietly, shaking my head.

"What's so funny?" the pilot demanded quickly.

"Entertaining brief, ridiculous fantasies of escape," I explained, still amused at my own stupidity. "I have very little confidence in my survival though." Nobody responded to my words, as I expected. My strong confidence had faded to almost nothing. I shifted a little. "Is it in the job requirements not to talk to prisoners? I mean I don't expect you to let me go; I'm just nervous and I don't like awkward silences." Still no response. I became quite numb rather quickly, pushing all thoughts from my mind, the ache of worry in my chest fading. One phrase, I allowed in my mind: _What will be, will be._ A phrase I had picked up long ago from a character from a game I played; magick words that had gotten me through eighth-grade hell.

My moment of peace didn't last. An image of Vayne popped into mind; I replayed his speech through my mind. I had been nearly convinced when playing, and if not for my sister…

My sister. Blonde hair, olive green eyes and skin that would lose its tan as winter came closer. Tall, beautiful, smiley, funny; attracting all the guys around her even in her chubbier stages of life. My onii-chan; her boyfriend—shorter than me; dirty blonde and eyes that would change from green to blue to grey and back and forth, not even the same color as the other sometimes. His little sister, cute and hyper and ungodly _strange, _the small child that looked like Lenne from Final Fantasy X-2 but _younger, _and would my absence affect her? Hopefully not; perhaps my sister could convince her that I had gone on a trip abroad. But there was no getting around my absence from Earth for _me._ I was scared. It was a miracle I hadn't cried yet. I had always been such a crybaby, but perhaps it was shock that had kept the tears at bay. And I feared crying in front of these men; not only would I be humiliated if I did so, but they would likely feel extremely awkward about it and demand that I stop. I would never be able to go back to my daily routines of writing and drawing, because now every day was a struggle for my life.

I grabbed my canteen from my belt and unscrewed the cap, taking a swig of water. It was then I realized that I hadn't had time to really eat since a couple days before, and that I had been held over on nothing but water since then. I screwed the cap back on and reattached the canteen to my belt.

When I had the opportunity to escape, I would leave for Raithwall's Tomb…but I had never been to Archades; I didn't know how to there. I would be going blind for days, until I found somewhere I could stop for directions.

It would be a true test to my survival skills.

…

"We've landed. Follow quickly, say nothing, do you understand?" the guard at my side asked as he stood. I stood up and nodded silently. I was led by the two guards out into the main part of the aerodrome. People waiting for their flights glanced over, and I noticed the clothing style was definitely…more along the rich-people side…

"D'you suppose she's a pirate?" I heard a woman whisper, her voice thickly accented, "Just look at the way she's dressed!"

"Certainly not; it must be a fashion trend in some foreign country."

I glanced over and saw the two whispering women, and they continued to stare unabashedly my way.

It made me wonder briefly if Vaan had pointed out piratey clothes for me to try on, on purpose…I would have smiled were I in any other situation. But no, it had been hours since I'd had a reason to smile, a reason to have confidence and cheer.

I opened my mouth to ask, _am I going to be executed here, _but the words never left my lips; I closed my mouth and walked on with the guards…the knights.

I gazed at the man to my right, then the man to my left; both wore the same style of armor and it made me think _this is real_ all over again. I felt no sense of fear, but instead I was fascinated by the ornate patters on their armor.

When I was a child, I had been utterly obsessed with medieval culture. Ivalice, as it seemed, was a world of modernized medieval culture. My uncle had a suit of armor that was upstairs in his house that he knew I was utterly fascinated with, and he promised me one day when I was _all grown up _I could wear it. I would probably fit it now, though I wasn't quite "grown-up" yet. I still had a couple years by American standards, but perhaps…maybe I was already a woman by the standards of Ivalice. Ashe after all, had been married at seventeen.

An arranged marriage though it was, I had seen the smiled on their faces in the wedding cutscene. It had to be love.

"And where are we headed today, my good sirs?"

I looked up, seeing a smiling man looking between the two guards.

"The palace, and we must make haste," one of the guards said. It was then I noticed the hover craft floating near us, it looked like a hover-cab or something. Probably what it was. A door opened, and I was ushered inside of it. I felt immediately claustrophobic, even though I don't have claustrophobia, so I blamed it on my nervousness about what was to come. I calmed it with a mental chant of _what will be, will be._

What will be, will be. I closed my eyes and repeated it again. And again. And again. And then I opened my eyes and took a deep breath, and then let it out. The guards were next to me, and soon the cab door was shut, and we were moving.

Life would go on until it ended. If I was going to die soon, I would die soon, and that was that. If I was meant to get out of here (and chances of that were slim) I would escape. Sighing, I noticed a piece of hair that I hadn't styled to be out of my headband was _out _of my headband, and put it back up hastily. I didn't give a damn what Vayne thought of my appearance, but there were—there _had _to be more respectable people in the palace that I didn't want thinking lowly of me. That and I was a wee bit obsessive about my own hair. It was rather annoying.

…

I didn't know when we stepped out of the cab, or when we arrived at the vast gates, but I knew when they began to open that if I didn't make a run _now _I wasn't going to have another opportunity.

But it was as though some demon had caught a hold of me, the moments the guards lifted their feet to walk, I did too, moving in sync with them, my eyes gazing over the bright green of the garden on the sides of the paved walk to the palace, before settling on the fountain dead ahead, a large decorative statue of a beautiful woman…The tall figure was that of a Goddess, her arms raised high and her expression that of stone. A certain feeling of foreboding went through me as I glanced at the fountain, as if she knew all. Her skin was a stoney grey-blue color, and her eyes blinded from all around her... she was the eyes of Solidor, the eyes of the Empire. Beautiful, but frightening.

We took the right path to go around it, and only then did I nearly bump into one of the guards, quickly apologizing.

"Ehhh."

I lowered my eyes again, and apologized once more out of reflex. Would that how it would go with Vayne? Would I be sorry? I heaved a sigh, but it was cut short because I didn't want to bother the guards that were actually treating me like a human being, save their constant silence. I didn't blame them though. I was…a prisoner, hostage, call it what you will, I wasn't on their side.

And then there were more guards, and then we were inside. My eyes took a moment to adjust, because though it wasn't dim in the palace, it was a sunny day outside.

More guards, more and more, I was passed from group to group, and I gave up trying to keep track of what was going on because _nobody knew why Vayne wanted me here._

But finally, there was a heavy hand on my shoulder, shaking me, and a voice saying, "Were you listening, girl? You've got ears, don't you?"

"I stopped listening when you all started saying 'bloody hell if I know anything,' because I gave up on finding anything out." I was being perfectly honest, and though it might have pissed him off, he didn't show it.

"His Excellency won't be joining you today," a muffled female voice said in an Archadian accent, and the guard took his hand off of my shoulder immediately. The rest of the guards likewise straightened up. I looked to where the voice had come from and immediately my heart began to flutter fast with fear or respect or both, because that could _not _be a regular knight. "I'm afraid there have been some delays in his return." There was a strange tone to her voice.

"…Are you talking to me?" I asked after a short pause, shifting my feet.

"I am," she replied. "Let me introduce myself; I am Judge Magister Drace."

Not just Judge? Judge _Magister? _

"…Estelle DeCarleton," I replied, not looking directly at her. My fists were shaking; my toes were curling in my boots as I tried to ignore the sickness my nerves were causing me.

"Would you like, perhaps, for me to lead you to your quarters, rather than this babbling lot?" Drace asked, a charming humor in her tone that I started to notice. It sounded odd though; like she was usually serious. Hesitantly I nodded, and maneuvered through the seemingly frozen guards towards her, as if she were a beacon of hope. But she was a woman like me. Not a man like the rest of them, and perhaps…maybe…

No. I wouldn't let myself trust anyone too easily.

The men were dismissed, and the Judge Magister turned, her cape swaying with the movements.

There was so much, _too much, _that I wanted to ask, but none of it could be voiced because I felt like a dam ready to burst, and it felt like, were I to start talking, I would begin to cry as well.

This woman walked quickly, like me, so I was free to walk at my usual pace. Free? Probably a poor word choice. Was I allowed to speak with this woman? Would she be annoyed if I spoke? I kept my thoughts to myself, not willing to take any chances. But walking was good for me, I needed to be rushed like this, so I could forget that I was going places I didn't want to be. Up staircases, through halls, past other knights…

"'Even if she has not come by her own will, make her feel at home.'"

I frowned. "Ma'am?"

"The order I was given by Vayne." There was a key in her hand, and she was unlocking a door. "Be cautious, m'lady, but not fearful. No harm will come to you." The door opened, and she turned her head to me. "This will be your room for the duration of your stay. There is an adjoining washroom stocked with…feminine necessities, as well as a hairbrush and whatnot…" I peered into the room. It was…larger than my own room back home, and not only had a bed but also a desk. It was actually beautiful, but I wasn't fooled out of the knowledge that I was a prisoner. "I have paperwork I've yet to finish, but I saw your arrival and thought I might escort you myself."

"Thank you," I murmured, heading into the room. I stood in the middle of the room, staring back at the Judge, waiting.

And then she asked, "Would you like anything for when I return? I shan't be long."

"I'm fine, thank you…would it be any trouble if I took a bath?"

She shook her head; "Of course not. It is like to do you well, m'lady." She backed out of the room and closed the door, and I stood where I had been, unmoving until I heard her footsteps fade.

I walked to the window and peered out, immediately feeling sick. Oh, no way in _hell _was I going to make it. Three stories up; no way would I live that jump.

But…I guess I actually _would _take a bath. I hadn't had a chance to do so in days, and it was really starting to get to me. Man, I was sore…and exhausted…

I opened the bathroom door, wincing at the whiteness of it. The tub, though, looked very tempting, and appeared to be able to fit two or three people…two or three snuggly people. I was a prisoner, yes, but a very fortunate prisoner. They hadn't even taken my bag from me. I hadn't been hit, shouted at, tortured…and I was given a nice room.

Vayne Solidor _wanted _something. I didn't know what it was, because _any _of us could have had the Nethicite. Information on our group, perhaps?

My bag dropped to the floor with a thud, my foot kicking the door shut gracelessly. My fingers went to my bandanna, untying the knot beneath my low-bun, dragging the fabric through the air and letting it flow onto the counter, my glove following. Then I was letting my hair loose, shaking it and letting it fan out across my shoulders. I unclipped the "belt" on the upper part of my vest, before beginning with undoing the strings tying it shut in front. It slipped off a moment later and joined the growing pile on the counter of the bathroom. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head, sliding it off of my arms, and again, onto the counter. I kicked off my boots, and wiggled my skirt down off of my hips, my shorts following. I lowered my bra straps over my shoulders, twisting it around so I could unclip it, and tossed it onto the pile. And then off went my panties, and I stood naked, chilled in the bathroom.

I started the water, making it almost uncomfortably hot before just letting it fill on its own while I waited, looking over the shampoos and conditioners on the counter, trying to figure out which would be best for the sake of my hair. I popped the caps open, sniffing the contents, and finally settled on a set of strawberries and cream-scented shampoo and conditioner.

I hissed sharply as I stepped into the water, having to take a moment as the burn of the water set in. I don't know whether it's masochism or I simply want it hot so it will last long, but having the water scaldingly hot was a habit I had developed months ago.

The quick temperature change made goosebumps rise on my skin again, and I shuddered as I sank down, leaning back against the edge of the tub. I let the water continue filling until it was to my shoulders, before turning it off and just relaxing. I felt a bit like I was turning into a noodle…all the soreness I hadn't noticed was ebbing away, my breath leaving me in a happy little sigh.

About now the group would be leaving the _Leviathan _via a small ship, and returning to Bhujerba to probably pick up the _Strahl. _I wondered how they were doing…and if they were worried. Vaan, Balthier, Fran, Basch, and now Ashe as well…were they okay?

They had to be okay…hell, they were probably better off without me.

"_I trust you," Vaan said calmly, "And I like having you around. Penelo may not know you as well, but she likes you too, you know. We're friends."_

Right…Penelo was likely with them again, too. I managed a smile, my eyes closed lightly. I needed to get back to them because that's where I was meant to be. I was sure of it. Otherwise, I wouldn't have passed right between Vaan and Penelo in my escape.

But why land on _Vayne? _Of all people to land on, I had to land on…well, I _think _he's the antagonist. Ghis seemed pretty bad, but I was pretty sure he died in the Nethicite explosion. So, yay, I think, for that…

Basch's brother? No. No, just…no. He was only following orders, wasn't he?

That wacky guy that talked to himself? … No. That guy probably didn't even fight. I shook my head and shut my eyes.

No matter how hard I thought, I could only think of Vayne as a bad guy. He was certainly snakey. Rotten bastard…I shook my head and sighed, resigning myself to the fact that I _would _have to speak to him.

…

"M'lady, are you in here?" The voice was enough to make me stir from my bath-nap, but a loud knock on the door sent my heart into a flurry of beats.

"Y-yes!" I stammered, sitting up. I started letting the water drain as I got to my feet, nearly tripping as I stepped out of the tub. I grabbed a towel and began drying myself off, trying to hurry. "I'll be out in just a minute, I'm sorry!"

"Are you all right?" the voice I recognized as Drace's asked.

"I'm fine!" I replied hurriedly.

"There are some bathrobes folded in the cupboard, dear," she said, and suddenly I paused in my panic. Had some judge just really called me _dear? _

I walked over to the cupboard and found that, indeed; there were bathrobes. Once I had pulled one on and tied it shut, I opened the door and pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Y-yes? What is it?" And I froze. Because her helmet was off, and she was smiling, looking rather amused, and…Drace was human—err, hume. Like me. She clearly had more years than me, but she had a pretty face and a kind smile, with short hair that was either brown or blonde, but a dull color, versus her dark blue eyes that held wisdom and kindness I didn't know a Judge could hold for another living being.

"I've returned as I said I would," Drace said, "And I knocked on the door, but when you didn't answer…I suspected you had fallen asleep…"

"…I-I did," I said, looking down. And then I looked back up, and then to the window in the main room. The sun was beginning to set. "Um…Miss Judge? You can just call me Estelle. You-you don't need to be formal with me."

And her voice softened, no longer holding that booming importance it had before; she just sounded like any other woman her age, armor or no. "Then please, will you call me Drace?"

I nodded, my mouth a bit dry. "May I ask a question, Drace?" A nod. "Why am I here?"

She shook her head. "I…do not know, not entirely." I felt my heart sink.

"Do you think he'll have me executed, once he's done speaking to me?" There was a look of pity in Drace's eyes, and I again wondered why she was being so kind to me.

But still, her answer surprised me. "Certainly not…you likely would have been sent off to be tortured if that had been so."

A droplet of water ran down from my hairline to the tip of my nose, and I brushed it off. "Um…I think he wants to talk to me personally about landing on him…"

The pity in her eyes turned to confusion and surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"Um…during his speech in Rabanastre…I…I landed on him. You see…I-I believe this to be the work of magicks of some sort. I was in my room, enjoying my day, when all of the sudden, I…I was falling through the clouds, and I thought I was going to die, but then…I _landed _on Vayne, and…oh, it was horrible. I thought for sure I was gonna die! But then Vayne was actually really polite, considering I landed on him—and, and…I ran."

And she stared, until something seemed to sink in…as if it made sense to her. Under her breath, the judge muttered; "A wise choice."

"Drace?"

"Ah, listen not to my words, dear. You have…come at troubled times for the Empire. Now, why don't I have a maid come in, get your clothing washed up for you. And surely you're hungry."

"Drace?" I said again, reaching out hesitantly to put a hand on her armored shoulder. Yes, I was hungry, and my clothes— relatively new though they were—could use a wash. But… "Please…will you come back…later?" At last she made eye contact again… "…Please…" I took my hand back, clasping both to my chest as I broke the contact I had sought, looking down to avoid her seeing my tears. "I…don't want to be left alone."

A pause…and then a soft, comforting voice that, again, didn't seem Judge Magister-like at all; "Do you want me to bring you anything when I come back?"

"I…would like a pencil and paper. Very…much…please…"

"I shan't be long…please, do make yourself comfortable." A hand, heavy with the weight of a gauntlet, rested on my upper arm. I looked at her again, wanting to throw my arms around her neck and hug her, and take her away from this place because this woman was one of them but _different._

"Thank you…so much…"

"You are most welcome…Estelle."

…

It was, without a doubt, the strangest night of my young life. Abandoning my manga style, I went for realism for once; when Drace returned I did a quick portrait of her while we were speaking. Of course, I didn't tell her that it was _her _that I was doodling…

"Are you the only kind person here? Ghis was right _foul, _and Vayne doesn't leave a good impression. Larsa is different, but…"

Though Drace seem surprised that I would speak so openly, but… "You know Lord Larsa, do you?" She smiled for a moment. "Ah, well, not everyone here has a kind heart…but I assure you, I am not the only one. I understand you were given a poor welcoming, but perhaps you would like to take a walk with me around the grounds, when I have some free time tomorrow?"

"I-I'm not sure if I should…" I said honestly. "Won't you get in trouble?"

"Not at all; you're no prisoner, after all. I'm sure it will do you well, dear." I laughed at her, and looked away.

"Guests don't get dragged from their companions, Drace. I'm a prisoner…"

"Not under my watch, you aren't. And Estelle, I assure you, I am not the only kind soul in this city."

"Until Larsa gets back, you will be," I responded to her sincere words angrily. "I just, I…don't know what to do…This…this is too messed up. So I'm a pirate, thief, but I've taken nothing from Vayne, and if he wanted to talk to me so badly he shouldn't have sent me off to Nalbina!" I through my arms up in the air after dropping the sketchpad on my lap.

"My lady, please calm down," Drace said, getting up from where she sat to approach the bed I was sitting on. She took my hand in hers; the gauntlet she wore was cold. I looked at her, tears streaming down my cheeks before I knew they had been coming. "Have faith in me, have faith in the law. Vayne has less authority than it seems, I promise. All he wants is a private audience with you."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I whispered angrily, lowering my eyes. Drace was a Judge Magister, and I…well, I was nothing. A nobody. No one she should ever give a damn about, let alone bother protecting me from her emperor's son.

"…Must one have reasons for everyone?" she asked softly after a pause.

Giving up, I tipped myself over towards her, leaning against her armor-covered body; leaning against an unfeeling shell surrounding a wonderfully kind woman. Her arms came around me, not too tightly.

"I'm _sorry,_" I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut. "I can't…can't not ask for reasons…"

"I understand…I am not offended by your words, dear. The Empire which I serve is mistrusted by many."

"I trust _you, _Drace, but I'm scared…"

I'd known this woman for about five hours, and I would lay my life in her hands a thousand times over. She understood me, understood my fear, understood that I didn't want to be there, and was letting me pour my soul out. At some point _I want to go home _was cried, and she kept comforting me with soft _I know_s and the like.

She would not betray her Empire, but she was protecting me. I felt I would never understand why.

**...**

**Ahhh, this took forever. Hope you all like it, though, I wanted this to be a long chapter. Still, I feel it was too short and quick.**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to darkness, and a sense of undeniable, sickening fear and confusion. The pillow my face was partially buried in smelled like nothing but _clean, _and it was chilled wherever I had not touched. The blankets smelled and felt the same way, and when I pressed my hand down, it was soft, not as firm as my bed was. I sat up and tried to make out details. The knot in my gut eased a little.

I was still in Archades, and Drace had gone. I didn't know what time it was, and that…scared me. Until of course, I remembered that I had said goodnight and lain down of my own accord…I was wearing a soft nightgown, which I just barely remembered getting into.

I pulled the bed sheets aside, sliding my feet onto the cool rug on the floor before standing up, moving swiftly and silently to the door. Opening it as quietly as I could, I winced at the light that immediately flooded my vision, before squinting and looking around. Nobody seemed to be out there…

I went back to the desk, grabbed my glasses and my hair tie, putting my glasses on and pulling my hair back quickly into a tight ponytail. Then I went back to the door, slipping out and not closing it the whole way.

"If Vaan can do this, so can I…" I breathed, looking left and right. The halls were lit by candles on the walls, and they cast eerie shadows through the area. It was like I scene straight out of some horror movie, minus the cobwebs necessary for any true film of that genre.

The main difference between what I was doing now and what Vaan and I had done back in Rabanastre was that we were trying to get _in _back there, and now I wanted out.

But then…something inside of me flickered out, and I turned around and went back to the door that was still opened a tiny crack, went in, closed the door, and lay down again after taking my glasses off.

…

It was a restless, nightmarish sleep. There was rain, again, but this time when I awoke, I heard a pitter-patter against a window, and I realized before I opened my eyes, that it _was _raining.

The room was dimly lit, so it was daytime, at least. But wait…

…I'd been allowed to sleep in?

…

Three knocks on the door.

"Come in, Drace!" I shouted from the bathroom, my eyes shut as I yanked the hairbrush through a couple snarls. The door opened, and I opened my eyes to look in the mirror, to see into the other room. It was indeed Drace who came in, and I felt a knot of tension uncoil in my belly. "Good morning!" I couldn't by any means place the source of my merry mood, but perhaps it was fake; an act put forth to calm both myself and Drace. The last thing I wanted was for the only person that seemed sane and polite to worry.

"Afternoon, actually," she corrected good-naturedly. I merely smiled, looking back at myself in the mirror. I looked…presentable, I supposed, but still very pirate-like. "How are you fairing today?"

"I'm…okay. Confused, and a little nervous. But…I'm good, all things considered. How are you?"

"I am well, my lady." Part of me was pleased by the respect in those words, but the majority of my person felt very, very uncomfortable with that (she'd already gone back to the formalities…).

"Drace…you don't have to call me that." I smiled at her through the mirror. I wondered if she could see that well with her helmet on… but after a moment, she took it off, holding it under her arm.

"…I…Forgive me…" There was a short, hesitant pause. "Estelle. It is a habit."

"No reason to apologize, I just don't want you having to address me so formally…" I laughed a little, pulling me hair back and into a floppy bun. I'd gotten dressed only a few minutes earlier, and once I finished fiddling with the bun, I tied my bandana on (well, I as brought in as a pirate, I would face Archadia as one). "So um…did you need something?"

"Vayne has arrived," she said after a moment, and immediately my heart sank, "and has requested that I bring you to him." She didn't seem happy at all to tell me this…it was fairly obvious she didn't approve of Vayne. At all. I sighed, and smiled, appreciating her kindness throughout the night before…

"All good things come to an end, I suppose…" I didn't plan on living much longer if I was stuck here. Quite honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if I tried to kill Vayne when I met him. Maybe that would get me executed sooner.

"Not all," Drace replied softly.

"For me," I said, shrugging a little and put my bandanna on. "I've lost everything, and now my freedom has gone with it…I'm not trying to guilt trip you, I promise."

"I know," she said.

"Well…I don't want to keep him waiting. For your sake as well as mine."

…

There were guards patrolling as usual, but I was surprised to see a lack of them in the hallway I was lead to by Drace. She brought me to a door at the end, and I felt that my fate rested beyond it.

It probably did.

"Your Excellency," Drace said as she opened it, "I have brought the young lady as you asked."

"Ah, good," came a man's voice that I felt like I knew too well already, "You are dismissed."

I didn't dare to look at him already but instead looked at Drace, who nodded to me once as if wishing me good luck before she left. For some reason I pulled the door shut behind me, but lingered near it as if was afraid to go further into the room…and I was. After a short silence my ears picked up on something I recognized as a pencil on paper, and I finally looked up.

"…" I felt like I should say something, anything, but…I couldn't think of anything. I felt strange suddenly as I saw Vayne Solidor sitting down at a desk, writing on a document with a quill. What was the feeling though…nostalgia? That didn't even make sense…but that's what it felt like.

"I must apologize for my delay," Vayne said suddenly, making me jump a little. He hadn't yet looked up, and for that I was a bit glad. But he looked so normal in a strange way, sitting there writing with his hair falling over his shoulders. I lost focus for a moment, feeling light-headed and a bit nauseated. I hoped I wasn't going to faint… "I had some duties to attend to. And I am very sorry about the Nalbina incident; I was planning on having you removed from there as soon as possible, but I didn't want to draw any more attention to you." I tilted my head. "By the time I had gone to make arrangements, you had slipped away with a band of pirates." I opened my mouth to try to speak, but I _couldn't, _even though I was so angry… "They escaped again, by the way, from Ghis. His failure has not gone unnoticed this time, I assure you." What was he…talking about? "However, I suppose it is good news for you, as you seemed quite fond of them. Quite strange."

"What is?" I managed to ask, taking a few slow steps towards him. Another very, very strange thing that happened; my voice was steady and curious, not reflecting at all my inner turmoil.

"You're not a trouble-maker," Vayne stated as if he knew me. And I frowned, because he was right. "You never have been. You've always preferred to stay out of dangerous situations." I was closer now, staring at him from about five feet away. And at last he looked up at me with a smile on his face, saying, "you may sit down," as he gestured to the seat across from his on my side of the desk. "Or of course, you may stand if you're more comfortable that way." He was…scaring me. He was speaking as if he'd known me all my life, which he hadn't—had he? No, no…and that smile…Vayne…he just…something was otherworldly about this…

"Vayne," I murmured. I hadn't…tried to say his name. It had just come out like some of the random stuff I usually say. I didn't feel well; my head was spinning and my vision was going in and out of focus, and my heart was pounding against my ribcage. My legs started to feel a little…numb, and so I sat down, staring into my lap. I didn't feel well. My heart was fluttering so quickly…so hard…it was hard to swallow.

"So, I am under the impression that you call yourself Estelle DeCarleton now."

"Yeah," I replied quietly, raising my eyes to give him a strange look.

"Now," the man said, rising to his feet, "Can you look me in the eyes and tell me what your name is?" It was almost an order, and I didn't understand the reason, but I felt queasy and didn't _want _to look at him.

But I did, I kept my eyes locked on his, my heart racing faster and faster as I spoke. "I'm Estelle…DeCarleton…"

And then suddenly the door burst open and I got to my feet and twisted around to look. There was a Judge there.

"Your Excellency-" the Judge began before another voice cut in.

"Lord Brother!" Larsa shouted, running into the room, "They said that-"

Larsa's eyes and mine met for only a moment before I looked to the man behind him. There was a heavy, loud silence in the air, and someone's hitching, growling voice boldly broke it.

"_You._"

"Control yourself, Estelle." It was only when Vayne called me off had I realized _I _had been the one speaking; I had taken a long stride forward and had my right arm partially drawn back, ready to bust my knuckles on steel or iron or whatever the hell Archadians used for armor. I could faintly make out eyes blinking within the eye-holes of the helmet the Judge wore from where I stood.

Somewhere in my subconscious as I whirled around and stepped towards Vayne, I could hear myself thinking, _'I'm very much in control.' _My fist was drawn back again, and I was ready to deck the Emperor's son, snarling again like an animal. However instead of bracing himself, Vayne simply stared down at me, and all time seemed to halt. His eyes were dark brown; and as much as I'd like to say they were cold and empty, they were only slightly detached, but very human. Full of emotion.

I didn't have time to lower my arm as I decided to; the Judge that had been in the room had grabbed me by my forearm, hauling me back a couple feet.

"That's quite alright Your Honor; she is quite unsettled." With a grunt, the man released my arm as subtly commanded; like a trained hound. Like he had no fucking clue that I was one of the people that let his brother go. I bared my teeth at him, replicating all too well the sound of an animal snarling.

"Please, My Lady, withhold your wrath! Gabranth, may I ask that you wait outside?" I glared at Larsa, falling silent, but I saw his eyes grow wide. "…Estelle, _please_."

"…My Lord." I could hear heavy clanking, and turned my head slightly to see Gabranth leaving the room. The door shut behind him, the sound making my hands clench into tight fists. Something about the slamming door made me want to…want to bite something.

"Please, cease your ridiculous behavior; it is far below even the level you stand at now," Vayne sighed out, seeming utterly exasperated. I turned my glaring gaze from Larsa to Vayne. I wanted desperately to slap him, and he was well within range. I could also go for yanking his hair, but that was just…stupid. I could get him between the knees, too, if not for that…thing there that seemed to be a piece of armor. Just dangling there. It looked stupid. But it would bruise my ankle and I'd only get in a glancing blow.

"You…" I ran his last words through my head and the insult struck hard. "You, just you _try _to _tell me _where you _think _I stand!"

"He meant nothing by it! Please, Estelle!"

Vayne's gaze shifted to Larsa and his expression become one that I recognized as that of a frustrated older sibling. "Larsa-"

"_Vayne_," I bit out, guiding Larsa behind myself with an arm. My protective instincts had kicked in. _Again._ I adored Larsa, near-stranger to him or not. Vayne's posture straightened when I'd never seen it slack, but I'd clearly startled him. Mood swing after mood swing…_Guess he can't handle the overload of Estrogen in the room, _I thought almost smugly. That and most Archadians most likely wouldn't refer to him by his given name to his face. Especially women. Archadian women probably swooned and turned into fancy little puddles at his feet.

Vayne's right hand raised and I readied myself for anything, which left me blinking somewhat amusedly when he tucked a few strands of hair back over his shoulder. They'd seemed to have fallen when he jolted. A long sigh escaped his lips and his eyes moved to the papers on his desk. "You walk a very thin line," Vayne stated slowly and for a moment I thought it was a threat, until he continued—"It's time you stepped down to one side."

"I'm not teaming up with you," I spat, working the puzzle pieces together from what little he'd told me. "I'd rather-"

"Die? Oh, I know you would. You gladly die for the sake of Dalmasca. I saw that little stunt you pulled; trying to draw my attention away." Again my fingers curled inward, nails digging into my palms. I could feel Larsa's hand hovering a centimeter away from my right for a moment. I inhaled sharply, ready to fire back at Vayne, but Larsa finally grabbed my hand with both of his, tightly enough to let me know that he wanted me desperately to just hear Vayne out and take the verbal blows.

_Take them lying down belly-up, _I added mentally, not amused by Larsa's game.

However Vayne went on as if he noticed nothing. "And it worked. Not enough to achieve _your_ goal, but you certainly had my attention for a moment."

I loved video game cutscenes in which the villain rambles on for ages (unless you die in battle and have to see it all over again). But I was getting irritated and desperate. Because the villain happened to be in front of me. Addressing me. Rambling at me.

_Terrifying me._ I wouldn't let him know. I unlocked my knees and straightened up, fixing my posture and gaining half an inch in height that made Vayne seem a little less intimidating. Larsa's grip tightened, but he remained unusually quiet. I almost wanted to cackle. I wanted to scare Vayne and Larsa. I wanted the upper hand.

But I wanted out of that room more.

I swayed to a side a little, an unnoticeable thing with me normally. I had bad balance, and often swayed. I shifted one foot to 'keep my balance' but I let relaxed every muscle I could control in my lower body, my eyes rolling back before I landed on the floor with a dull thud nearly muted by the carpet. I made sure my eyes were closed tightly enough not to open on their own, but I tried to keep them relaxed.

I'd heard Larsa's gasp on my way down, as I'd almost brought him down with me. "V-Vayne!" he nearly shrieked. I would have laughed if the predicament I was in allowed for such a thing, but laughing at Larsa's lack of composure while pretending to be unconscious would kind of…be idiotic. I was, however, slightly unnerved when I could feel Vayne's presence shifting closer, and he knelt down by my side. He was…relatively close.

I forced myself to keep breathing steadily as a gloved hand rested against my forehead, and then the backs of his fingers against my cheek.

"Does she require medickal attention?" I actually felt guilty when Larsa's tone bordered on panic. Though to be honest…I was more concerned with the physical contact Vayne was making. Especially when his fingers moved to my neck.

"No," Vayne said in an unreadable tone. Now, _that _bothered me. "Her heartbeat is a tad irregular, and her face is flushed, but it seems only to be caused by nerves."

"Even…just to be safe?"

Vayne's hand moved away…only to return to move my hair from my face, which was more unnerving than all of the actions above. "We ought to leave her here to wake on her own. Perhaps a lesson will be learned."

"Lord _Brother!_" Larsa gasped, and my breath caught in my attempt not to laugh at the tone. "Let us call a medick! Please, Vayne, she may be sick!"

"Calm yourself, child."

_Who refers to their younger sibling as 'child?' _I questioned mentally, keeping my eyes shut still.

"You are aware of the guest room she is staying in?" Vayne went on, his voice steady but not quite monotonous.

"Yes…Gabranth and I checked there for her first…before coming here." There was uncertainty in his voice, lacking the…the _something _that Vayne had.

"Oddly convenient. Ah, well. Perhaps you would fetch Gabranth so that he might carry her to her room? She'll be alright once she's rested."

_They're so…casual but not with each other. _It felt strange, like I shouldn't have been listening to them. _Is…is this an act? Are they onto me? _Larsa stood, and his footsteps moved in the direction of the doorway. He started to say something to Gabranth as I heard him open the door, but I was more focused on Vayne's presence.

"_Reckless,_" came a soft sigh from above me. A moment later, I jerked but didn't open my eyes as Vayne reached his arms beneath me and lifted me, having to gather a bit of oomph to get up from his knee, and I felt him sway a little as he caught his balance. Apparently he either didn't notice my jolt, but at the same time I figured it might be natural for some sleeping people to react that way when touched.

Vayne started to walk towards heavy, clanking steps that approached. They 'met in the middle,' and I was shifted to who I assumed to be Gabranth, and I think I shuddered from my nerves.

"If she wakes, don't let her walk. She may run."

"M'lord."

I was within biting distance of someone I wanted to utterly _destroy_…and he was wearing armor. There would be no biting, clawing, scratching…no acts of desperation against this man despite my anger. Even if I attacked him and caught him off guard, I doubted I could even knock him down.

_This is…Basch's twin, _I remembered, though I'd never really forgotten. My anger renewed itself, but I didn't attack or snarl. I let myself be carried like every other damsel in distress by an antagonist, just listening through Gabranth's footsteps for Larsa's. I couldn't tell how far we had come, but Gabranth was pretty fast for a dude in an overpriced tin can. And Larsa was young and energetic, and only had to elongate his strides a little to keep up.

Something like guilt twisted in my stomach. Not unlike fear, either…but it was something I couldn't find a word for. Not shame…though I felt vulnerable, I was relatively comfortable with the situation; I'd gotten (almost) exactly what I'd wanted. Something seemed too easy about everything. I should have been dead the day before. Or at least stripped of my belongings…the nethicite especially.

Gabranth came to a slow halt, and I heard the opening of a door. A sense of relief hit me as I realized I must have gotten brought back to my temporary room. Gabranth stepped into the room, and I could practically count down the steps needed to reach. I felt myself being lowered, and I was shocked by how nice the soft bed felt after only a bit of walking about and arguing. Gabranth pulled away, and I shifted a little as I felt part of his gauntlet begin to catch on the back ties of my vest, thankfully managing to avoid any breakage.

Larsa's hands—I could tell by both size and that he wasn't wearing gauntlets—carefully undid my hair from the tie that held it back, and then he pulled my bandanna from where it had sat. His hands moved to my vest, and I furrowed my brow, a little confused as he began to untie it with a little trouble. My hand twitched warningly. I was getting uncomfortable despite Larsa's obvious good intentions. He wanted me to be comfortable, and though I appreciated that, I really wanted him and Gabranth to go away so I could wait to be rescued by a white night that probably didn't exist.

Larsa seemed to be trying to lift my shoulders so he could slide the vest off, and though my first thought was to prop myself up on my elbows, I stayed relaxed and unmoving. He grunted with effort, and only a moment later a metal-covered hand was under my neck, lifting me enough for Larsa to slide the vest down my arms and plop it on what I assumed to be the nearby desk. Gabranth then lowered my head back down on the pillow carefully (he was really starting to piss me off) and I felt his presence back off a bit. But then I heard him moving, and moment later my boots were coming off, and I wanted to kick him. Larsa worked on pulling off my glove, which took considerable effort considering it was leather. He then carefully took my glasses from my face, and I heard their soft clattering onto the desk.

"She should be more comfortable now…" Larsa murmured, backing up a couple of steps. "Drace should be informed of her condition."

"I shall go to her, then…" Gabranth said, almost sounding eager to get out of the room.

"That's quite alright, Your Honor," Larsa said dismissively, "I'm familiar with Drace's schedule. I'd feel more comfortable if you were to stay with her for now; you're more suited to take care of any emergency."

"…Yes, my lord," the Judge Magister agreed after a long moment. Apparently I wasn't the only one that was tense and unhappy with the situation. Another moment when I wanted to laugh. My anger was dissolving a little, and for that I was honestly glad for once. Now wasn't the time to be angry. Now was a time to be sneaky.

Larsa did a good job of closing the door—I barely heard it. Something I heard a moment later, though, was a clunk on the dresser. Heavy, metallic, carefully handled.

…_That…was that his helmet? _He'd taken off his helmet, or so I was thinking he had. I was curious—I wanted to look at him.

It was so quiet I could hear him breathing. It was an uncomfortably awkward silence that wouldn't have been so bad on me if I was actually unconscious.

Shifting a little, I opened my right eye a tiny bit. I could see that Gabranth's head was turned to a window, but it was all a hazy blur without my glasses. Although, his head looked ridiculously tiny with all the bulky armor. And no helmet. Carefully I moved my hand up and towards the thin lavender blurs, bringing my glasses back to my face. When I looked back to Gabranth, I found that he was looking at me. A little startled, I bolted upright. He didn't look very nice…but it looked nothing like what I thought Basch would if he were angry at me.

Pressing my lips together tightly, I let myself fall back to the pillow, my eyes still on Gabranth's face. He looked like his brother…but at the same time, there was…so much that seemed _off._

The eyes, for one; they seemed to angle upward more than Basch's at the outside edges. Also, the color was wrong. Basch's eyes seemed to have been grey-blue last I had seen them, while Gabranth's…they were the same color as _my _eyes.

And then…then, the facial structure. Gabranth had what seemed to be a shorter face than Basch…rounder.

And with the upturned nose and shaven face, Gabranth looked younger than Basch. Right down to the almost-pout as he glared down at me silently.

"…Sorry for earlier," I deadpanned, pulling my glasses off my face with my right middle and index finger, and setting them on the desk. I rolled over, facing away from him and scrambling to yank a blanket over my head.

There was a long silence.


End file.
